No Choice
by keenbeanz
Summary: It all started when I was told that I was being forced into becoming a god. Got my idea from one of Felicity Dream's challenge prompts but it's different. JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE ON SEQUEL.
1. I welcome new campers

**Okay so I have had this on my computer for a couple of months now, it kind of sucks but I have decided to post it anyway, so hope you enjoy, if not sorry about that. This is set after the HoO series so I had to make so stuff up. **

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO.**

**Please read. **

Okay so I know what you're going to say you really don't have to be the oracle to figure this out, me and Annabeth are no longer together.

I know, I know 'but you were meant to be' and all that crap. Truth was I thought we were but she didn't I mean after the whole camp Jupiter thing and me disappearing she thought we needed a bit more time away from each other. So I let her be. I still care about her though, very deeply.

She on the other hand is playing the field a bit. I don't really mind about this, I mean I still get to spend time with her, we are still great friends and if you care about someone deeply you want them to be happy. No matter how miserable it makes you.

So at the moment she was fancying this new Apollo kid. He was pretty cool he however had the hots for Katie who was dating Travis. I know confusing right?

Thinking about all of this gave me a headache. So I rarely thought about it. But I do bet Aphrodite was having a ball with this, I was just glad she had let me be for the time being, if I was lucky enough she would have forgotten about me forever but luck just never found me.

I climbed out of the water and walked towards my shirt on the beach. Eyes watched me everywhere I was aware of that. The demi-god who twice been offered god-hood and twice denied it, saved the world and Olympus twice, well the second time I helped.

But would anyone listen. No. So now I was a spectacle. Someone for people to look at, for people to gossip about, admire. I hated it.

"Hey Seaweed brain." I looked up and noticed a pair of stunning grey eyes and golden curly hair.

"Hey Wise girl." I smiled, she had to know that I liked her, everyone else did.

"There are some new kids coming to camp." She returned my smile still standing her arms crossed against her chest with a lazy stance.

"Have they been claimed?" this was my standard question when someone told me that there were new kids, I mean I wanted them to keep their word, and so far they have. I stood up stretching as much as I could.

She smiled at me and furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah there is a child of Aphrodite, Nike, Ares and Aeolus, there are also a pair of twins who are just about to turn thirteen so they should be claimed soon if not already." I smiled I was glad that the gods were living up to their promises.

"So that means I have to go to the big house and welcome them?" she smiled and nodded as I put my shirt back on.

We both headed for the big house the other cabin leaders following. Chiron was telling us that we had new campers and telling the cabins with the new campers to be nice. We had never had a child of Aeolus before so a new cabin was to be made, which meant we would have a new cabin leader. Yay.

Once the boredom fest was over me, Clarisse, Piper, Chiron, the Stoll's and Natasha from the Nike cabin had to stay back. Piper and Natasha were having a talk about some reality show they had been watching when staying outside of camp, the Stoll's were grinning like mad men and whispering plotting their next prank with Chiron eyeing them down, Clarisse was cleaning her knife while giving me the stink eye and I sat there playing with riptide trying to ignore the death glares I was receiving.

She was still pissed at me for beating her in capture the flag last week, the week before and the week before that. Pretty much every week.

Finally we heard the pitter patter of hooves and the stamping of feet.

"They are already here and Dionysus is not even here." Chiron seemed pretty mad. He kept on pacing the room, which was getting really irritating. After a couple of minutes I was actually wishing Mr D. would arrive.

I dropped my head into my hands and rubbed the back of my neck. Suddenly a flash entered the room and my absolute favourite god entered the room. Pfft. I'm sorry but Dionysus my favourite god. I can't keep that lie up.

He sat down on his chair and gazed around the room. He stared at me longer than the rest his eye brows furrowed as if deep in thought. That of course made me so nervous.

Finally after my uncomfortable stare down with a god, the door burst open and in came six kids and three satyrs. No Grover was not with them he was busy with that lord of the wild stuff.

I looked at them all I could tell which one was Aphrodite's straight away she looked around fifteen her name was Rose, Ares was next his name was Jacob he had the build of an Ares kid tall and musclier, I was guessing the two boys behind the rest were the unclaimed they looked younger than everyone else they had blue eyes and brown hair their names were Theo and Andrew.

There was a boy and a girl next the girl looked too much like Natasha which gave away who she was, her name was Jessie. And finally the boy who had a fake smile plastered on his face. His name, Damien. The only child of Aeolus.

We all greeted ourselves to them who all looked awestruck when Chiron told them who I was. I smiled warmly and waved, Jessie waved back for a second before Damien pushed her hand down still looking at me. I chuckled and told them about camp. The entire time Dionysus never took his eyes off me. It reminded me of speeches at school where you had to stand in front of a judge while they wrote notes about you.

I shivered and waited to be dismissed. Living at camp Jupiter does that to you. Once leaving whenever you felt like and know leaving when being dismissed.

After the meeting I had to stay back with Chiron and Dionysus. Which to be honest scared the crap out of me. However I pulled my poker face and waited to see why they wanted to talk to me.

Chiron looked perplexed as to what was going on which made me happy that I was not the only one. Dionysus kept on staring at me.

"Peter you are to be summoned onto Olympus tomorrow and we will turn you into a god." I lost my poker face.

"What! But I don't wish to become a god." Chiron looked shocked. "Don't I get a say in this." My voice had gone abnormally high pitched like I was going through puberty again.

"No Pedro you do not. It was unanimous." I wanted to scream and run away and never return.

"Why?" I was abnormally calm now; it reminded me of the calm before the storm.

"You are too powerful, and have humiliated us by repeatedly saying no to our offer." He puffed up a diet coke and took a sip.

"So you force this on me?"

"Correct brat, now be grateful." He took another sip, I was tempted to just make it explode in his face but that probably wasn't a good idea.

"How the hell can I be grateful for this? Chiron Do something. Say something." I shouted looking towards my teacher.

"I'm sorry Percy there is nothing I can say or do." He looked sad and his voice was lower like a whisper. But that didn't stop my feeling of betrayal; I glared at my mentor anger flooding my vision. He just gave up on me.

"You will leave tomorrow morning early." Mr D said breaking my glares aimed at my mentor. I slammed my fist on the table and stalked out the door. The waves on the beach were crashing harder. My vision started to blur slightly, I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

I ran for my cabin a plan already forming in my mind. I would leave camp. Tonight I would leave. You can't out run or hide from the gods. But I can sure as Hades try.

**Yeah so that was the first chapter hope you enjoyed it and please review, I already have up to chapter eight but I need to fix them up more before I post them.**

**So thank you for reading.**


	2. I run away and run into the Hunters

**Thanks for all of the reviews and stuff.**

**This chapter kind of sucks, but here it is anyway.**

**I do not own PJatO or HoO.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

It was close to midnight when I left. I wasn't sure if dad would be coming after me or not so I stayed away from the water, the roads for Hermes, the sky for obvious reasons and I would steer clear of the woods, Artemis would probably be employed to find me. But of course where would that leave me the city. No. I'm not great with my myths but I'm pretty sure that's where Athena would be looking, on a farm somewhere. Nope Demeter. Dam this is hard.

Unless I split time between them, a day in each, I smiled sure I was crazy for trying this but at the moment I really didn't care, I headed for New York.

They would not expect me to stay close to Olympus, especially after my 'escape'.

* * *

><p>It was now seven in the morning and finally I found an abandoned warehouse near the docks. The corrugated steel was rusty and there were holes in the windows which helped the evil pigeons of doom to fly in and flutter around. I dropped my bag pulled out my sleeping bag and slept.<p>

I wasn't sure if the gods were looking yet until about half an hour into my sleep I awoke to a violent storm accompanied with an earthquake.

Yep they knew I wasn't at camp I smiled and fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>3 months later<p>

Okay so I screwed up. How you ask. Well hell hounds like to attack me. Don't ask why. Long and complicated story.

So there I was running for dear life through the forest from, not just one hell hound, but a pack consisting of close if not well twelve hounds all of which I could not handle.

So I ran my homemade bow and my arrows strung to my back. Believe it or not I was getting better, hitting the actual target six out of ten times. For me that's amazing.

I kept running. Unaware of where I was heading until I ran into someone I did not want to see.

I flung into a girl around twelve years old; she had auburn hair and silver eyes. I gulped and jumped off her, my long hair flinging into my eyes, my hood still covered my face. I was hoping she wouldn't recognize me, but I have terrible luck.

I looked around screams and rustles in the bushes were heard.

The hunters.

Arrows where fired from Artemis and her hunters mostly aimed for the hell hounds pursuing me but a few were aimed at me. I could tell.

I yelped as one hit my arm. Gripping the wound tightly I turned behind a tree pulling the arrow embedded in me out. I winced at the pain trying not to make a noise.

Apparently I had made a noise because arrows flew past the tree I was hiding behind. Holding onto my arm I ran from my spot leaping over branches. Trying not to hit my arm on a tree.

"Perseus stop." I heard in the distance. I knew it was Artemis. She held authority in her voice that scared me but I kept running.

Suddenly the arrows stopped. I didn't want to turn around scared of what I might see, or what I might trip on if I removed my eyes from where I was going.

Suddenly a bright blinding light stopped in front of me. I skidded to a halt, shielding my eyes.

My wrists were grabbed and I was pushed backwards. I fell on the floor cracking a rib. I looked up into silver eyes.

She stared at me her eyes filled with both concern and anger. The pain intensified in my ribs my vision was blotted with white blotches as I faded out of consciences.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a blinding light day had come I looked around me. There were canvas walls and I was lying on a cot. Panic struck me. I had been caught. I looked as if I was lying in a tent. At least I wasn't on Olympus. The panic that had been building up died down a bit.<p>

Yet.

I sat up and felt my pocket riptide still in place relief flooded me for a second until I remembered where I was. On the other side of the tent was my bag and my bow and arrows.

Shakily I stood silently walking towards my stuff. I picked it up and poked my head out the tent. The hunters where doing their morning routine while Artemis was talking to a sandy haired boy. They both turned and gazed at the tent, quickly I moved from the opening. I prayed to every god except for the two who were suddenly approaching.

I heard footsteps heading towards the tent. I backed up towards the back. Their voices grew louder. I could feel a cold trickle of sweat run down my neck.

"So you actually found him. Dam this is like one intense game of hide'n'seek." Crap it was Apollo. How the hell was I going to escape from two gods? One of which is a great tracker.

I could feel a cool breeze against the back of my neck. I turned quickly and noticed that there was another opening. I took my chance as the other entrance opened. I flashed a grin before sprinting away.

The look on Apollo's face was priceless his face dropped immediately. I would have laughed if I didn't need my energy. Today I had escaped two gods. Life was great.

Now all I needed was some food.

* * *

><p>Artemis P.O.V<p>

"Dam the kids good." Apollo remarked scratching the back of his head. "Shotty not telling dad." He grinned like the idiot he was. I hit him over the head earning a few giggles from my hunters. Truth was I didn't want to tell dad either.

"Come on we have to go tell him." I murmured grabbing Apollo's elbow to drag him away.

* * *

><p>I walked into the throne room every eye on me in anticipation. I sat on my throne head in my hands. I looked around the room at all the gods. I had actually failed a mission.<p>

This was like my idiotic brother beating Athena in chess.

"Let me guess you lost him?" I looked up towards Ares who looked disappointed that he would have to wait for his new punching bag, I nodded.

Lightning flashed through the sky, volcanoes erupted, the waves were crashing violently and the sun was less bright.

"Okay so new plan we all look for him not just Artemis." It was Athena who spoke. "He can't hide from us forever; we were thinking to small everyone look through their domains he will make an accident sooner or later again. We will bring Morpheus in, demi-gods always dream, he is no exception. Maybe his dreams will lead us to him." we all smiled hopefully. While she gave us all a superior smile.

She was right he would make an accident sooner or later and when he did I would like to talk to him. No love to talk to him. I smiled thinking of his blush as he ran into me. He did look very cute then.

I heard a choking noise from the other side of the throne room. I looked up towards the noise which had distracted me from my thoughts.

My eyes were met with Aphrodite who all but glared at me. I sat there, what the hell did I do to her? How dare she glare at me like that!

Unless, she likes him, but why would she glare at me, unless. No! I'm a maiden goddess and will forever be one. If he didn't want me that is. But if he did. No. I do not like him.

**Alright hope you enjoyed please review.**

**And there kind of isn't a pairing it's pretty much all of the Olympians having like a crush on him.**

**I have no idea where this is going so yeah.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. I dine at the Gardner's Dinner

**Okay so here is the next chapter I proof read it, well most of it... okay I only skimmed through a bit, anyway glad you all enjoyed the other two chapters. Thanks for the comments.**

**I do not own PJatO or HoO**

**Please enjoy **

Percy's P.O.V

My new little set up camp was pretty sweet, if I do say so myself. Currently I was sleeping in a barn. Yeah I know someone will see you.

Just chill.

It was abandoned, at least it seemed to be I mean the paint had all worn of there were holes in the walls, which a horse could fit in and apparently an eighteen year old demi-god and the house had obviously burnt down as there were charred remains.

In the barn there were two levels the first overlooked the bottom floor, it was the place teenagers would go to get drunk the gang tags, empty beer cans gave that away.

Anyway someone had recently been here because under a stack of hey, that was easily the same height as me was cans of soda and beer. I didn't take the beer I was sure I wouldn't want to get drunk or tipsy just in case I ran into trouble so I grabbed the soda's, I hadn't eaten anything sugary in ages. I knew it was safe to drink because for one it was in a can and two my water powers helped me out a bit.

Continuing my search for more goodies, especially food. I hadn't eaten in two days so I was pretty hungry, all I could find was three dead rats and some kind of pigeon but to be honest I wasn't sure what it was.

I checked my bag turning it inside out looking for money, there was a diner up the road, I had passed it on my way here, and hopefully I could get some food.

Finding nothing I decided to walk up anyway I grabbed my stuff just in case someone showed up and went through my bag finding a home made blade and my other weapons they would probably alert the authorities or keep them both of which I didn't want.

I ran down the abandoned street my hunger reaching a new climax. God's I could eat anything, except maybe that pigeon thing, I have to admit though, the rats were sounding good now.

I knew the dinner was coming up the smell of grease filled the air. I could probably do a runner. The old' dine and dash.

I walked into the dinner, the woman at the counter had rich brown eyes and black hair spotted with grey, she wore an apron speckled with dirt and grease that kind of turned me off the food but hey I was starving, under the apron she wore a green singlet top and a denim skirt. She smiled at me as I entered, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

I looked around for an empty booth and found they were all empty except the one in the corner were a younger looking woman sat. I could have sworn they were related. In fact this all seemed suspicious; my stomach grumbled loudly causing both the women to look towards me. I looked back apologetically smiling at them both. Maybe I was just paranoid.

I walked over towards the opposite booth and sat down; I grabbed a menu and scanned looking for the cheapest thing. It took me what seemed like twenty minutes to read the first line. Stupid dyslexia.

"Looks like you have had a rough day?" I looked up at the woman in front of me and smiled.

I looked down at my shirt I had once been white but know was almost black it had tears in it from a run in with an empousa. Not a fun experience. My jeans had grass stains covering them and had rips as well.

I could only imagine what my face looked like and my hair which was now long enough for me to tie it. I didn't like it long but you try walking into a hair dresser with no money and asking them to cut off your hair. Would not go well and I would never be able to do it I would probably end up chopping my ear off.

I looked back up at the woman and smiled back running my hand through my hair. Her breathing hitched for a moment before composing herself.

"Yeah it's been an eventful couple of months." I chuckled at my inside joke. She smiled back at me unsure of what to do.

"What can I get for you today?" She finally said after a moment, she pulled out a small notepad from her apron pocket and a pen from behind her ear. To be honest I hadn't even looked at the menu properly or decided what I wanted so I ordered the first thing that came to mind.

"Umm, just a cheeseburger. Thanks."

"What no cereal." The girl in the corner coughed, choking on her drink. A normal person would think what a coincidence or something but for a demi-god or especially me you know things like that aren't coincidental. The waitress and the girl shared looks with each other. Okay something didn't seem right.

"Oh, No thanks." I looked back at the waitress from the corner of my eye, something was defiantly not right.

"Alright then won't be to long then." She smiled and walked off behind the counter. I looked around the Dinner again trying to shake my suspicion, until finally it was gone. Only to be replaced by my hunger. This annoyed me.

After around ten minutes the woman returned with my meal, no joke ten minutes it was insane even for me, she smiled and winked before moving back behind the counter. She sat behind watching me expectantly.

Hopefully they didn't know I was going to run away after my meal, without paying. At the moment I didn't need angry waitresses chasing me with frying pans.

I looked over at the young woman in her seat she was doing the same. I looked at my burger, my mouth watering. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. Annabeth had called it my spidey sense. It did get me out of danger most of the time.

I looked at the menu again realizing I didn't know the name of the Dinner. Pretty stupid right I haven't eaten in two days, a mouth watering burger is placed in front of me and I look at the dinner menu for the name of the place. Maybe I was just paranoid.

Once again it took me a couple of minutes to make out what the writing said. The Gardner's Dinner. Gardner. My mind flashed to Katie Gardner, girlfriend of Travis Stoll, one of my friends at camp and the daughter of Demeter. Wait.

The daughter of Demeter.

I froze.

Crap I was caught out.

I grabbed a chip and pretended to eat it while dropping it into my lap. I looked up her eyes were no longer watching me her body turned facing the kitchen. I looked into the corner and the girl was looking down with a smile on her face. While reading a newspaper

There was something in the food. I knew I wasn't insane.

I grabbed my bag quietly while pretending to eat my chips, while keeping an eye on both the women, hunching my legs ready to take my leap over the table.

One.

Two.

Three.

I grabbed my bag and jumped over the table tops. One of my legs was caught in some kind of long grass. I grabbed riptide and tried slashing my way out, while other strands of grass and vines tried to whirl themselves around my legs, slicing the grass and vines I continued running and leaping over the grass of doom towards my freedom.

I was less than a metre from the door before the grass wrapped around my wrists causing riptide to fall to the ground. I kept pulling the grass trying to release my hands from the vice like grip. While more wound themselves around my ankles and my waist travelling around my body.

I could feel both the women's presence's behind me. I hung my head in defeat. For the second time I had been caught. Hopefully I could get out of this but. I mean I got out of the last one. Surely I could get out of this.

"See if you married a man like Perseus, I wouldn't be so angry or depressed. And I think the sea would be better than the underworld." Ahh so the other woman was obviously Persephone.

I had both Demeter and Persephone; surely they would be easier to escape from then Artemis and Apollo.

"Yes mother but if I married Perseus I think I would be on the hit list of many if not all the goddesses including you, probably even a few gods." I tried to fight the blush running to my cheeks. I thanked Zeus they could not see my face. As you could probably tell I couldn't keep the blush from attacking my cheeks.

"Fine if you don't want him daughter then I will have him, who knows maybe you might have a younger brother or sister." Okay I really needed to get out of here I started to thrash about again trying to loosen the grip again sadly it wasn't working, instead the grass grew tighter.

All of a sudden after finally noticing me perhaps I don't know but the grass started to twirl me around until I was facing both of them. Both sharing the same amused grin, probably laughing at how stupid I was for running into the trap, I couldn't help the fact I was hungry.

"Aunt Demeter, Persephone." I greeted acting as if nothing had happened, and hoping that the aunt thing would turn her off. Demeter just frowned.

"Please just call me Demeter." She smiled up at me, almost as if she knew what I was playing at. There went that plan.

"So" I said breaking the awkward silence. "What was in the burger?"

"Oh a sleeping potion created by Hecate with the help of Hypnos of course, extra strong brew. In fact you should be asleep now. But of course you didn't eat the food. You're not as stupid as you seem." okay the last thing she said hurt. I wasn't that stupid. Was I?

"There is no way you can get out of this not with two of us." Demeter smiled evilly, which was actually quite frightening.

"I'm sure that's what lady Artemis and Lord Apollo thought." I smirked at her collecting my bravery, or stupidity I wasn't really sure.

"Yeah they both left you alone; we are not going to do that." They had a point there.

"Perseus why did you run, being one of us couldn't be that bad." Persephone had finally spoken. I hadn't really thought about that.

"I guess because there was no choice it was forced upon me and well I want to live life and get married..." I looked over at Demeter who smiled with a glint in her eyes that made me nervous. "... and have children..." they both looked hopeful, I gulped before finishing licking my suddenly dry lips "... with the woman of my choice." The hope was still there but it had dimmed which scared the crap out of me. They were desperate.

Not going to lie I was kind of flattered but the scared side of me over ruled the flattered side.

"Persephone get help, we can't bring him to Olympus by ourselves." Dam I was so screwed that it actually seemed pretty funny.

Persephone left for the kitchen probably to Iris message someone. Demeter continued to stare at me with an amused grin on her face.

And oh boy was it awkward.

I wriggled my hands to try and get comfortable. It wasn't working. I hung their uncomfortably with a goddess eyeing me. At the moment I wish I had eaten one of those rats, Hades I would have preferred eating the pigeon then go through this.

This was going to be a long night.

**Thanks for reading**

**Percy is in trouble... again. **

**I noticed there were like no Percy/Demeter fictions and she is hardly mentioned so I decided to add her with Persephone of course.**

**I hope you enjoyed it please review they make my day!**


	4. My Great escape and visiting my parents

**Thank guys for the reviews I wasn't going to post it now but Nathaniel Gabriel Baker, asked so here it is not as good or as long as the other ones.**

**I do not own PJatO or HoO **

**Sarsho: yeah I was trying to make Percy embarrassed that he ran into her, he hasn't got any feelings for any of the Olympians in the way that they want. Yeah Aphrodite was jealous, and Persephone is Demeter and Zeus' child, but yeah I'm glad you liked it.**

**Please Read.**

Percy P.O.V

We all walked towards the Empire state building after an uncomfortable train ride that made me want to scream and run around the carriage.

Yep that's right I was in a train carriage with two goddesses and one god.

In case you were wondering it was Ares yep the war god was chaperoning me. It was so much fun.

Not.

Every time someone would walk past the carriage door I'm pretty sure they saw me and Ares having some kind of fight with Persephone and Demeter holding us back.

When we were off the train I had Demeter on one side of me and Persephone on the other with Ares leading. To passer bys we would have seemed like regular group of people walking through New York.

But to me it was hell.

Trying to avoid my fate, But unable to do so, wow pretty deep and meaningful for me. We walked into the empire state building, Ares scaring the tourists out of the elevator as we shoot up to Olympus.

The elevator made everything that much more awkward.

They dragged me through the streets of Olympus with young godlings staring at me with amused grins.

Finally we reached the throne room where we stopped Ares glared at me before walking in.

"Satyr hold him for us we will call you when we are ready." Demeter and Persephone then filed in leaving me with two satyrs, both of which looked nervous.

We stood there for two minutes I was panicking like crazy. Adrenaline rushed through me leaving me shaking causing the satyrs to loosen their grips a little I took this as my opportunity, I pushed the satyr on the left causing him to fall and knock his head against a column, the one on the right panicked and kicked me in my stomach I hunched in pain as he slammed his hoof on my foot I stumbled around gripping my foot in agony.

The satyr looked pleased with his work and readied to punch me hoping on his feet preparing for the fight. The doors opened ajar causing the satyr to look towards the door with a cocky and also fearful expression.

I know what you're thinking; you are losing your touch if you couldn't beat up a satyr, but to be fair that guy was good.

I took my chance my knocked him out cold. Smiling at my accomplishment I looked at the doors to see the faces of the Olympians. I shot them a grin before sprinting towards the elevator.

I knew I was being chased from the foot steps behind me.

Stalls were set up along the street, selling ambrosia and nectar and other strange nick nacks, I'm pretty sure I saw one selling snow globes.

I pushed through knocking carts over as I ran. I must have knocked someone over because there was oomph and a loud bang. I turned around to see the god of messengers in a tangled heap with the goddess of the hunt lying on her back next to the god, which made me smile but also made me realize that if I wasn't screwed before I was so screwed now. As I'm pretty sure I just offended one of them, if not both of them.

* * *

><p>Okay so know I was sitting here bored with nothing to eat. Ares didn't let me eat on the train.<p>

Demeter and Persephone had snuck me food in from the food carriage which I thanked them for. But that was now a day ago.

They were everywhere watching me I could feel them wanting me to screw up to make a mistake. If I did I was easy prey.

My feet dragged across the city streets as I thought of how much I wanted to eat something, even the tin cans were looking good. Okay. I think I have been spending way too much time with Grover. I walked towards the park where Rachel and I use to hang out before she was the Oracle. After that we had to spend time either at camp or in one of our apartments, because of the whole sprouting prophecy thing. It kind of scared people.

I walked over to a park bench far away from people and trash cans. Just in case I got any ideas for food. I picked up riptide and began playing with it occasionally revealing its true form. But it was good because no one noticed, except for a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. She was obviously a daughter of Athena.

She looked at riptide then at me before blushing and running away. She was off to tell the camp or worse her mother. I sighed and picked up my bag shouldering it and walked off towards mum's apartment. I wanted to see her, see if she was alright. I knew I couldn't talk to her because they were probably listening in and I didn't want to think they were watching her in case I showed up which probably was something I should have thought about. But I didn't think about it.

I was at least a block away from her apartment when I knew the feeling of being watched worsened.

But I didn't care I walked up to the building across the road and took the elevator up to the roof, where I could see into the apartment windows.

I sat on the ledge not afraid of falling or injuring myself. I sat there looking in the window mum and Paul was sitting watching television. Snuggling up together and laughing. I pulled my knees up towards my chest the feeling of longing entering me. Moved my chin so it rested on my knees and allowed silent tears to stream down my face.

"You shouldn't cry." I jumped backwards off the ledge landing in front of the stranger with riptide drawn. I looked at the man in front of me with his familiar black hair and green eyes.

I withdrew riptide and returned to my seat without looking at him. He sighed and sat next to me his arm resting on my shoulders pulling me in for a hug. I stiffened and sat straight trying not to move from my position. He sighed again and pulled me in. Obviously I could not compete with my dad's godly strength. I mean have you seen his arms, they made mine feel so, small and weak.

"I'm not leaving her." I stated he simply looked at me and sighed again.

"You already have." He replied removing his arm and dangling his feet off the edge, which was funny seeing the god of the seas doing. It was just so relaxed.

"What do you mean?" he shrugged his shoulders and looked across at the apartment.

"You ran away. She hasn't heard from you in months. She's been worried and has only started to get over it." He looked down at his feet.

"How do you know?" I asked my eyebrow rose. He didn't care about mum that much did he. He rubbed the back off his neck and looked back across towards the apartment.

"I have been keeping an eye on her since you left. Well we have been taking turns."

"Taking turns?"

"Well we knew you would return here, it's your fatal flaw, loyalty, we've also been watching the camp especially Annabeth and Grover, Nico has been with Hades so he's in good hands."

Fair enough I suppose. "I'm not going with you." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Fine, but I know your fate you will eventually say yes."

"Maybe. But not today."

"I know son, ooh and when you leave which I would do now, I would take a left not a right. Hermes is waiting on the corner in a white van. But I never told you this." He tapped the side of his nose inconspicuously; I smiled back at him who was still sitting on the ledge looking out towards the apartment.

"Thanks dad." I muttered tearing up before running out the door leaving my dad sitting on ledge looking out at my mother, his past lover.

**Like I said not a long one but I hope you enjoyed it, I threw in a little bit of Percy/Poseidon bonding he has no romantic feelings for Percy unlike the rest.**

**Any way hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	5. I get caught and get a makeover

**Thanks for all the reviews I proof read this one earlier than I expected so here it is hope you enjoy it.**

**Sarsho: He doesn't really like anyone, just going to get him to play the field for a bit, but I have him as straight for now anyway, so far there is no twist, later on maybe but he is always going to legitimately be a son of Poseidon in mine anyway, but if you want to write one like that give it a go, it can be a good stress reliever well for me anyway, I will try to update this story a bit more on the weekend for you, as I have written up to chapter eight with this story I just want to tweak it a bit more. I am glad you enjoyed it.**

**Luna's Deathly Hallows: I haven't thought about the Olympians being offended by Percy so thank you for the idea, I will try and update the next few chapters quicker.**

**Ariel Night: Yeah I can kind of deal with a little bit of incest but a parent/child relationship is just weird, well for me anyway, the rest I can kind of handle but it still freaks me out a bit. I am really happy that you are enjoying the story.**

**God of Fate, Shadows Curse, Avardsin: Thank you so much, for the reviews you all boosted my ego so much.**

**Any way here is the next chapter enjoy!**

**I do not Own PJatO or HoO  
><strong>

2 months later

I have not screwed up in the past two months which is kind of good but kind of terrible.

See that means they are either plotting something or I am majorly overdue for a screw up. So really it's either I screw up fast or I sit around and wait for their evil plots.

I walked past a school my head lowered with my hoddie up trying to avoid the rain, being a son of Poseidon I can usually just stay dry but that would be very suspicious.

I walked past and entered the only building that would be open and keep me dry from the time being, which was a small shopping centre, nothing much to look at, probably somewhere people went to pick pocket or something. Which was fine with me seeing I had wasted all of my money and new clothes would be good, seeing as how I have kind of grown out of my clothes.

My jeans were not only tattered ruins but the bottoms were almost half way up my shins, seems like I went through a growth spurt.

I trudged in with mud sloshing all over the place from my shoes, which caused a few, dirties to land my way from cleaners.

Spotting a clothes shop I ran in trying to act as if I had money and was seriously interested in buying clothes. Like that was going to happen.

I walked over to the men's aisle and picked out a pair of jeans, a black shirt, a packet of socks, undies, some shoes and a new jacket and headed for the changing room stuffing my bag full with the clothes, thank the gods that the shop assistant was too busy playing with her phone, I walked back towards the clothing rack pretending to put the clothes back which were actually a few clothes that were also smaller than me. I know sneaky right.

Hermes would be proud.

I walked out towards the exit acting innocent and stopping to have a chat with the greeter. She looked young with blond hair with the occasional gold highlight in her hair, she was nice and pretty, which made me feel bad for leading her on. But I got the feeling that she probably led people on before, which made me feel a little bit better.

I walked out with a smile and a wave causing her to blush like crazy before greeting and checking other customer's bags. I'm just that skilled.

Someone may think I was a child of Hermes instead of Poseidon.

I walked towards the food court which looked like a bomb had hit it, there were broken chairs everywhere and no one was seated except for two teenage boys one with black hair who kept glancing around as if he was caught doing something he wasn't suppose to and the other with sandy hair who was continuously smiling, which was really creepy. The creepy one wore sunglasses which to be perfectly honest was well a bit douche.

I sat down as far away from them as possible and waited for the rain to ease and the wind to stop blowing. It was like a gale force out there.

Once it calmed down a bit I would be off, back to being a homeless and bored ADHD demi god teen.

The rain started to get heavier as people started running into the shopping centre, with jackets and so forth covering their heads.

To pass the time I had I rested my head on my backpack and dried myself.

No one was close enough to notice a homeless teenage boy with hair that almost completely covered his face to realise that I had automatically almost like magic had dried them.

Plus I had been cold and know I was dry I felt a bit warmer which was great, it made me feel comfortable.

My eyes closed listening to the sound of rain and the wind which was really peaceful.

Until I was awoken by chairs scraping along the floor. I was startled and immediately jumped up facing my attackers. The two teenage boys sat across from me smiling it wasn't until then I realise who they were.

I sat up and looked them both in the eyes. I death glared while they smiled.

"Hey lil' cousin, I see the months haven't been treating you too well." I replied with a simple death glare at the god of the sun, whose smile faltered just a bit before Hermes cleared his throat causing me to jump again and look back at both of the gods.

"I'm not going with you." I answered just as Hermes opened his mouth causing him to shut it quickly again

"You won't come with us willingly then we will have to drag you." Apollo answered still smiling. I shivered and slowly moved my hand onto my bag.

"You do realise, last time I was taken forcefully I escaped." Hermes laughed.

"How could we forget? Artemis is still pissed at me for tripping her over."

"Then why still try."

"Because Athena came up with this plan. In fact most of the gods are here, the lady over there with that man, Hera and Zeus, the young girl with the teenager over there Athena and Artemis, that guy over there with the man in the wheelchair Ares and Hephaestus and the lady you were chatting up..."

"Good job by the way" Apollo chimed in.

"Aphrodite." Hermes finished playing with a straw in between his fingers.

Yep knew there was going to be a trap. I pulled my bag onto my lap slowly.

"Why do I have to go with you?" I asked my intentions on what I was going to do was clear.

Apollo opened his mouth and I shot out of my chair and ran towards the doors people moved out of the way allowing me to move past everyone with ease. Unfortunately they could also run through the crowd with ease.

I turned around towards the gods. They were all on my tail. Hermes being the closest and Artemis close behind him.

I swerved into a fruit shop and continued running. Leaping over a stand filled with apples and rolling back onto my feet continuing my sprint. It was like a ninja move and I did feel pretty awesome about it, but unfortunately I was being chased and couldn't enjoy my moment. They would pay for that.

I left the front entrance of the shop into the street running against the traffic. I risked another glance behind me seeing Athena streaking past Artemis, with Hermes falling back.

Something clicked in my mind then, wasn't Hermes the fastest god, he was supposed to be as fast as the wind.

They planned on this.

I swerved in between cars trying to find something I could easily jump into and drive off. They wouldn't plan on that. Hopefully.

Then I saw it. It wasn't a sports car but some rusty piece of crap car but it was good enough I found another burst of energy and ran for the car opening the door and closing it just as they reached the car. I almost screamed for joy when I found the car unlocked.

I fiddled with the locks on the car before setting my sights on the ignition. I don't know how I did it but the car started with a loud thump, and it lurched forward almost hitting the war god. I grinned at them and sped off. In the rusty shitty car.

I was driving down the street; well let's put it this way I was manically driving down the street swerving in and out of the way from cars.

I was followed by a very sporty looking mini bus and a motorcycle. I felt the car wheeze and shake as I sped up barely missing any other cars, and many signs and trees, and maybe a few people I don't know I was going pretty fast.

I swerved into a national park hoping out of the car and beginning to run my bag still in the car. Looks like I wouldn't get to wear those new clothes.

My legs were growing tired of the chase but I kept going my lungs feeling like ice. I knew I couldn't run forever I looked back towards the car where it was joined by other cars.

I paused and panted for a bit before I saw the people emerge from the cars. This was funny. It was like watching a car filled with clowns. Hermes was in the lead again and he was closing in on me. His eyes gleaming telling me he knew something I didn't.

I turned around and tried to run but my feet were frozen to the ground. I looked down to see nymphs holding my feet down. I panted and tried again to run causing Hermes to stop and chuckle to himself.

"So we are taking you by force then aye." He chuckled. He was soon joined by the rest while I just stood there my cheeks flushing crimson. "You can't run forever Percy."

"It was worth a shot." I mumbled causing Hermes to collapse on the floor clutching his sides. Artemis kicked him in the head causing him to calm down a bit before standing up wiping tears from his face.

"My plans never fail Perseus." Athena said standing straight one of her eyebrows raised and both her hands crossed. I mumbled something in response. And sat down on the forest floor. Holding my knees. I sat there for a while they all talked to each other. About me I should add. I felt self conscious enough as it is.

"If I have to do this can someone at least cut my hair it's really annoying." I pointed at my hair which was now below my shoulders and was sticking out everywhere and in my eyes. Aphrodite jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes I'm giving him a makeover." Figures she would say that. I took off my jacket and lay down on the floor, using it as a pillow. ADHD and waiting are not good mixes. I started to play with riptide again and fidgeted my feet which were still being held onto by nymphs. I looked down at my chest and remembered that I didn't have a shirt on; I could either put on my hoddie and have no pillow or say stuff all and keep the pillow which was incredibly comfortable.

The pillow won.

I closed my eyes and waited for the boredom fest to be over.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a thump as a hard kick was placed on my ribs. I sat up immediately clutching my side. Stupid Achilles curse couldn't stay on.<p>

"Get up Perseus." I looked up towards Athena who was blushing. A furious shade of red.

"What did I miss?" I asked putting my jacket on. I looked around to the group of Olympians staring at me, some blushing which of course made me blush.

"Aphrodite is going to take you to get a makeover." I looked at the love goddess who not so subtly winked at me. I gulped and my face got warmer. I stuttered something out which sounded like a mixture of a plea and Grover when he was in pain. She giggled to herself.

Athena walked back to the rest of the group. Glaring at the goddess of love.

Aphrodite came over and looped her arm through mine. Smiling at the gods.

"Shut your eyes." she whispered. I responded and shut them immediately. I felt the air whoosh past my ears causing my hair to go everywhere. Suddenly the wind stopped and we were in a massive wardrobe.

"Where are we?" I asked as she let go of my arm and whirled around the room heading straight for the clothes.

"My wardrobe." She sung. It was more like a min house, wait that's not right it was the size of a mansion.

"Hmm before clothes you need a haircut then a shower." She appeared next to me and pushed me onto a chair.

Clicking her fingers a bunch of godlings and nymphs entered the room and prepped me. I looked into the mirror which had just appeared in front of me and saw the goddess in the background filing her nails and smiling at the outcome.

Finally when a nymph walked over to her, they started talking abnormally fast, almost as if they were gossiping. Finally she turned towards me and began to play with my hair.

"Okay this up to here... get rid of this length here... kind of like that... yep that's it." She smiled at me before returning to her seat.

The godling holding the scissors looked at me and winked before beginning to cut. My long gravity defying hair.

Then another nymph began to cut my hair, then another. They started to get faster and I was scared one of them was going to cut off my ear.

In about a minute my hair was done. It was short and I had small flecks on the very top of my head which stuck up. It actually looked quite good. Aphrodite shooed them all out after a few flirty grins from the nymphs and godlings.

I smiled politely back and continued to sit in the chair swinging from side to side. This was actually quite a lot of fun. Finally she turned around smiling at me she looked me up and down causing me to feel very uncomfortable and gave me a towel she showed me to one of her bathrooms as she kept saying.

I stood near the shower and waited for her to leave she stood in the doorway leaning casually against it, she looked me up and down again and smiled.

"Strip." she ordered I felt the need to do what she said and I threw my jacket at her causing her to gasp. I regained my composure and blushed.

"Umm I can do the rest without you." I mumbled she looked at me and shrugged walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Immediately I stripped and jumped in the shower. Not having a proper shower in seven months does that.

I let the warm water run over me revitalising every inch of me. I smiled and dried myself allowing a little bit of moisture.

Just because it felt nice.

I grabbed my worn out jeans and threw them on. I realized that Aphrodite had my jacket and that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I stuck my head out the door and scanned the hallway for anyone.

I didn't know what I was planning on doing perhaps sneak into her wardrobe and steal a shirt. But being me things don't always go to plan.

I stepped out of the bathroom and ran for the wardrobe. I'd remembered where it was, take the first right past the picture of Silena, the next left across from a sculpture that made things all the more awkward and it was opposite the bookshelf which had around three books and a Hades lot of dust covering those books.

I ran into the room only to be met with the love goddess and a dumbfounded Demeter. I smiled at both the goddesses and awkwardly walked and half ran over to my jacket lying on the floor and put it on stumbling for the zipper.

They were both still starring, wide eyed.

"I'll just uhh go." I mumbled heading towards the door.

"No it's fine Demeter was just leaving." Aphrodite cut in controlling herself.

"No I wasn't, I want to stay." The two goddesses argued for a bit before finally Demeter disappeared in a flurry of wind which smelt like freshly cooked bread.

Aphrodite turned towards me smiling. "Let's get you some clothes." She walked towards a pile of clothes. Picking up items and looking at me as if to see what colour would suit me.

"Why was Demeter here?" I asked curiosity had gotten the best of me.

"Well it seems you have yourself quite a fan club and are making love quite a difficult concept at the moment." She held up a blue shirt shook her head and threw it to the side.

"What do you mean?" she stopped and looked up at me.

"You don't realise how many people are fawning over you?"

"No..." she sat down on a chair and looked up at me. First of I had no idea what fawning meant, and I had to admit if the goddess of love knew something you didn't then you would feel quite stupid, except maybe which celebrity was the new it couple, then that was perfectly understandable.

"Pretty much all of the goddesses have a thing for you, a few of the gods as well." I blushed and looked down at my feet.

I wasn't that good looking was I?

Nah they have all probably gone crazy or something. She giggled breaking my focus on my dilemma.

"Even now you doubt yourself." She stood back up and began going through the clothes again.

"Who?" I asked.

"Who, What?"

"Who likes me." it was a stupid question but it was eating me up inside not knowing, I mean if someone said to you 'someone likes you.' Your curiosity would make you want to know who, and that's what every fibre in my body was asking.

"All goddesses on the Olympian council, two or three gods, most nymphs, dryads and minor goddesses and a few minor gods." I stumbled back Aphrodite never taking her eyes off the clothes. What the Hades was this? "This means when you are to be a god, your looks will grow more and you will probably be forced to marry. Same precautions they had to take with me. " I stared up at the goddess my eyes felt like they were bulging out of their sockets, my mouth wide open. I sure as hell didn't want to be married, at least not yet. I at least wanted to find the right person.

"But if you said all the goddesses on the council, you mean..." she sighed and put the clothes down.

"Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Hera, Hestia and myself." She answered, immediately.

"Then am I safe sitting in a room alone with you right now." She giggled and looked at me for a second licking her lips.

"Well for now." I looked down at my feet ignoring the butterflies.

* * *

><p>Finally I was wearing a sea green shirt, faded denim jeans and converses. Aphrodite looked my clothes over again and fixed my hair. She muttered something under her breath which sounded like a song while she fixed my hair.<p>

"Perfect. Now for the throne room." She grabbed onto my arm and I shut my eyes. Listening to the sound of the wind as it rushed past my ears.

**Hope you all enjoyed this one, I need to fix the next chapter up a bit more, so there may be a while. **

**I am still writing the sixth chapter of Kidnapped but I will try and get it up by next week, I have a lot of free time so enjoy it while it lasts. **

**Anyway please review they make me feel really good!**


	6. I become a god and wear a dress

**Avardsin: I was thinking of doing something like that and changing the chapter but I didn't know where to begin especially with the predicament I had placed him in, but that was a good idea.**

**mrpuppy: yeah I was trying to get that kind of idea across, recently I have been obsessed with the idea of Percy and Aphrodite I don't know why, but I think they are entertaining.**

**percyischaos: I'm glad that you enjoyed it and thank you for reviewing.**

**Ariel Night: sorry I didn't make him the god of something original this was pretty much all I could come up with. But I hope you enjoy it.**

**Mr. Tcmano: you had a brilliant idea I was considering changing my idea but I kind of already know where I'm going with this idea at the moment but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own PJatO or HoO**

My eyes shot open and I was standing in the middle of the throne room all 12 of the Olympians surrounding me and on the outside were all of the minor gods and Hades and Hestia.

This was worse than any awkward moment I had ever encountered. What would make it more awkward was if I farted or something.

Relax I didn't fart, burp sneeze and I hoped to Hades that I didn't have anything in between my teeth.

I ran my hands through my hair and looked down at my feet. I looked up towards my father who was smiling proudly at me which of course made me smile back at him.

I looked back around the room at all the smiling and staring faces causing me to blush and look back down at my feet.

I looked back up towards my Uncle who was apparently speaking.

Not my fault I wasn't listening I had a lot on my mind. I shook my head slightly.

"I present Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, God of Heroes, Loyalty, Tides, quests and Weapons." Applause surrounded the room all wearing Greek chitons.

Which in 2011 was pretty funny, I chuckled in my mouth making me shake, causing a few curious glances to be thrown my way.

I mean I was still wearing my jeans and shirt and here they all were wearing their short little dress things. No mean to be disrespectful or anything but it was still funny.

Hands all around the room were thrown into the air, I looked around at all the gods each face looking eager.

Oh crap what have I missed this time.

My mind raced I looked around for someone to at least give me a clue as to what was happening, sadly no one was helping they were all eyeing off Zeus who seemed to be contemplating something.

I thought it was about me seeing as how he would often cast glances at me. I turned back towards my dad who had his hand raised high and was giving dirties to everyone else in the room with arms raised.

I rocked back and forth on my feet impatient and well curious as to what was going on.

"Okay well we will send him to Ares." That's when all Hades broke loss.

"What?" Hermes did a double take.

"But I'm his father!" dad screamed rising from his chair.

"He doesn't know anything about anything." Athena yelled.

"Hey!" Ares objected moving towards the wisdom goddess.

"It's the truth." Apollo muttered, Ares turned on his heel and glared at the god who shrunk slightly in his throne

"Okay seeing as how this is probably going to cause a war" Zeus said calmly, which was scarier than when he is angry, like the calm before the storm "he will stay here where he will be trained by _most_ of the gods. By that I mean the ones he will be serving." Everyone nodded their head a few faces looked upset and angry.

So I'm pretty sure I missed the part when I had become a god and I have no idea what's going on. I rubbed the back of my neck thinking about what was happening.

After a few glares were thrown at each other everyone flashed out of the room except for my dad who simply smiled and ushered me over.

I probably should ask him when I became a god.

"Hey dad, who am I serving?" I asked to be honest it struck me, I wasn't sure what was happening but the whole serving thing freaked me out

"With the tides you will serve me, heroes and weapons I presume Ares, Apollo, Athena and Artemis, Loyalty I think it will be Hera and Aphrodite and quests I honestly have no idea maybe the same as weapons and heroes."

"Okay then, what now?" the whole thing was still confusing but I decided to ask later so I didn't annoy my dad anymore.

"Now we party." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"But when did I become a god?" I asked, he looked at me like I was stupid then shook his head and smiled.

"Oh not yet," so I didn't miss anything. "First you have to eat the Olympus brand Ambrosia and drink the nectar, and then you will have to complete the final stage which is pretty much a massive party that we call an induction ceremony."

"Oh okay then." He chuckled at my face.

"Now hold on to my arm and I will take you to the nectar and ambrosia," I grabbed onto my dad's arm and felt the sensation of the wind again.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open and I was alone in a room with a plate of ambrosia in front of me and a golden cup with filled halfway with nectar.<p>

I sat down at the chair and picked up a square of ambrosia and took a bite. It tasted better than the ambrosia at camp; I grabbed the chalice and took a sip of the nectar which tasted like a whole tray of my mum's best chocolate chip cookies.

The warmth ran through me making me drink it all in one gulp. My body felt rejuvenated I felt myself growing taller, my muscles tingled, my face strengthened. I stood tall and looked at my hands feeling as if small bubbles were blooming underneath my skin.

I felt stronger, taller, and more powerful. I ate the rest of the ambrosia feeling as if I had to.

My mind went into overdrive; thoughts entered my head jamming my senses. But these thoughts were not my own. It was other people, I assumed it was gods and goddesses but when someone mentioned something about their finals and another about a boy in their class called Henry and how 'dreamy his eyes were' I knew it wasn't just gods and goddesses.

I looked around the room and noticed my clothing change. I was now wearing a short tunic, showing my left peck. My shoes were changed into gladiator sandals.

I was freaked out at first thinking someone had dressed me then I figured it probably happened after the ceremony, and I hadn't noticed it until now.

Boy did I feel stupid.

I looked around the room. Opposite me was a door. It was dark brown and reminded me of a college professor's study.

I shook my head clearing the thoughts that were accumulating which were not my own thoughts, and walked towards the door. On the other side I heard loud blaring music, is this the party dad was talking about?

I opened the door and my eyes were met with a sea of people all staring at me. What depressed me was that everyone else was dressed normally while I was wearing the dress thing.

The fates love to torture me.

**Hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review, they all make my day that much better.**


	7. I party and get propositoned

**mrpuppy: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter =)**

**InfiniteCosmos: glad you're enjoying the story =)**

**Nathaniel Gabriel Baker: lol here is the new chapter hope you're enjoying it, the next one will be updated later I have a lot going on at the moment but I will try and get it out as fast as possible. =)**

**Chulalongkorn0818: hope this was fast enough might be a while on the next chapter. =)**

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter, it kind of sucks so sorry.**

**I do not own PJatO or HoO**

Noticing all people from camp I smiled and waved causing a few gasps, murmurs and there was even some fainting.

But I don't really think the Stoll's fainting counts as fainting

The music stopped as my dad stood next to me and pulled me in for a side man hug.

"I would like to formally introduce my son Perseus Jackson god of Heroes, Tides, quests, weapons and loyalty." More cheering erupted as I was walked through the crowd by my dad.

I wanted to be anywhere but here. I looked around for someone to help me escape the awkward greetings and the fake promises of meeting them again soon.

"Hey, Poseidon Why do you hate my mother?" I turned around and saw Malcolm standing opposite me, I knew he knew the reason why, all the Athena kids knew, Hades everyone knew. It was mythology 101. Plus he was one of the smartest.

But that was the opening I was looking for.

I knew dad wouldn't hurt him. He hated Athena but not enough to kill one of her children. Hopefully.

I stepped out of the way just as Hermes ran up to hold my dad back and Zeus and a few from the Athena cabin went to Malcolm's aide. I casually walked past all of the onlookers and ran straight for the deserted balcony. Towards my freedom.

I leaned over the edge to look out at the crawling city nightlife below me. The building seemed like ants and the cars and people like specks of dust. I could just imagine falling off the balcony.

"Thought you would prefer time to yourself." I jumped and twirled around.

"Lady Athena." I answered turning back towards the city skyline. Looking down at the city.

"You're a god know, there is no need for titles." I chuckled and looked back at her she was leaning against the railing. Very casually, and she did not strike me as a casual person.

"Did you plan that little thing back there?" She looked at me and smiled.

"Athena always has a plan." She smiled at me and turned back towards the skyline.

"Have you heard from Annabeth?" She looked at me and anger flashed on her eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"No I have not." She answered she turned back towards the city skyline. I bowed my head and rested it on my hands. There was a quiet shuffling and I felt warmth next to me. I turned around and was faced with startling grey eyes staring right at me.

At first I thought it was Annabeth and then I realized it was in fact Athena standing a little too close for comfort. I stumbled back causing her to raise her eyebrows. I remembered what Aphrodite had said and I blushed a crimson red.

"So uhh lovely weather where having?" I turned around pointing to the sky.

"The weather depends on how we feel Perseus." She answered puffing her cheeks.

"Well we must be feeling very well." I laughed at my lame joke and at the awkwardness. She mumbled something about the weather and shot me a look before leaving. I sighed and walked back towards the party that was in full swing.

I grabbed a glass of Dionysus' best wine and walked off to join the party. On the dance floor there was a group of Apollo boys dancing with some girls from camp, Travis was sitting on a chair with Katie in his lap, hugging her around the waist, Piper was talking to Jason and Leo and Connor were currently evading a group of Artemis' hunters.

Annabeth I had learnt was spending a month in Greece due to her mother's wishes.

I walked towards Chris and Clarisse who were sitting down at a table and holding each other's hands from across the table.

"Hey lil man." A bright cheery voice sounded from behind me.

"Hey Apollo." I replied smiling.

"Follow me."

"Uhh okay." I turned to follow the bright cheery god of the sun.

As he stepped in between all the dancing people, he smirked and winked at a few nymphs causing them to blush and giggle like little school girls.

He led me into a small room, made of marble with golden trimmings. Like the throne room except I'm not sure what this room would be used for. In the middle of the room was a wooden desk that seemed out of place.

Like I said pretty fishy.

"Now Perseus I have a proposition for you." here we go.

"And what is that?" he sat on the table sitting close to me, looking up at me from underneath his eyelashes.

"You have become quite the stud and I can help you get any goddess that you want but first you have to do me a favour." He pulled me in closer by my tunic. Moving his fingers on my chest playing it like a piano.

"Uhh yeah but I'm uhh not Gay." I pulled away from the god who simply laid on the table smiling at me.

"I'm not gay either man, but it's kind of like an initiation for us gods."

"No I'm pretty sure not all the gods had male lovers." I answered looking towards the door.

"No but most of them are willing to take a male lover, especially one like yourself. Actually scratch that. They want you."

"Oh uh that's umm interesting." I inched closer to the door my back pressed against the wall. "How about we go outside and dance. By ourselves, Far away from each other."

"Fine if that's how it is but not everyone else will be as relaxed about this as I was, actually I think I'm drunk." With that he sat up off the desk and grabbed me around the shoulders and led me out of the room.

* * *

><p>After eluding the sun god I found myself sitting at a table with Nico, Thalia and Connor. We all sat around the table laughing and joking around.<p>

Until.

"Thalia why do you keep staring at Percy?" asked Connor who was almost chuckling to himself. Thalia blushed.

"I do not!" she argued. Now it was Nico's turn.

"Yeah you do you haven't taken your eyes off him since we sat down. No wait you did when Leo wolf whistled at you and you chased him around the room." Now I was blushing.

Again.

"Well I mean look at him." they all turned to look at me as if inspecting me. "Half the girls in this room haven't taken their eyes off him either." Sure enough she was right I looked around and became aware

Of everyone's eyes located on me.

"Why?" I asked looking back at Thalia.

"Because you are Hot."

"No it's probably because I'm the new god and everyone is here because of me. Well at the Party anyway."

"Seaweed brain look around Piper, Katie, Reyna, Kinzie, Hazel even most of the hunters and goddesses, they have not taken their eyes off you and not for the reason you think. Hades I'm starting to feel jealous."

"Wait What? Do you mean to tell us that Thalia, one of Artemis' hunters has the hots for Percy?" Connor laughed.

To say Thalia was furious would be an understatement.

I would rather battle a seven headed Hydra than battle Thalia when she was like this.

Connor stopped Laughing looking at Thalia who was in a death glare with Connor, before he shot up out of his chair and ran to find his father who would hopefully protect him. Thalia close on his heels.

Nico and I burst into fits of laughter.

"So death boy how's the underworld?" he stopped laughing and looked up at me with a smile on his face. "It's good; dad has been teaching me a few new things. I can shadow travel further now and for longer periods."

"Cool. Wish I could shadow travel."

"Can't you vapour travel or use your god travel."

"Yeah I can, forgot about that."

"You will always be the same seaweed brain." We both laughed as Thalia returned to the table, with a triumphant look.

"What happened?" Nico asked running his fingers over his glass. Looking at the table

"Simple Hermes left early with a nymph and while Connor was trying to find him I tackled him and zapped him." she answered with a smug smile.

The night continued and soon the table we were sitting at became filled with demigods, hunters, amazons and a few nymphs.

"Hey, do you reckon there is going to be cake?" Nico asked looking around the room.

"Why would there be cake, stupid boy." Answered Phoebe shooting Nico a dangerous look.

"If he's a stupid boy why sit here?" Leo remarked in a sarcastic manner. The hunters all shot him a death glare with a few mutterings like

"Idiot."

"Most idiotic."

"Fool." And

"How, dare he try to hit on me!"

We all laughed and were thrown back into our little conversations.

"Percy are you going to ask someone to dance?" someone cooed in my ear. I looked over my shoulder to see the goddess of love and my own personal stylist.

"I... uhh... well." I stuttered out causing fits of giggles from behind me. I turned around and gave them all my best shut-up-or-I-will-kill-you-stare.

"Perfect, let's go." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out onto the dance floor where all the couples had suddenly taken over and slow music had started to play.

To count the amount of times I tripped on my feet while she dragged me was just too much to count.

"Aren't you married and have a boyfriend, why aren't you dancing with them?" she ignored my question and pulled me closer, draping both arms over my shoulders.

"Now grab my hips."

"What?" my mind was already frazzled. She sighed and asked me again, this time I complied.

By no will of my own.

My mind went immediately to my feet and I was suddenly aware of not wanting to step on her feet. She smiled as we danced past all of the tables who simply all just glared at her.

"You know how to overcome charm speak."

"Uh yeah I guess so Piper taught me after Drew started to use it on me." I shuddered at the memory, Piper always found us just in time.

She seemed lost in thought looking at her daughter who was dancing with Jason. "They are a cute couple aren't they?"

"Huh?" I looked up from my feet; she sighed and pointed her head towards Jason and Piper.

"Yeah they are always together and when they are not together they can't stop talking about each other."

"Shame it won't last."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the god of heroes you know how long every Hero in the world will live."

"I guess that makes sense." She giggled. Before her face turned serious. Her mood swings scared me.

"Look at Jason and tell me how long he will live."

I did as she said and I concentrated, numbers started to come to my mind and a long string represented next to him. "He will live to be 78." She looked at me and nodded

"Now look to my daughter." I did as she instructed and instead of a long piece of string, it was a short string.

"23" I muttered. Looking up at the goddess of love. A tear fell down her face.

"Yes I know my daughter's fate just as Poseidon knew yours."

"So you all know your children's fate." She nodded her head slowly "How?" I didn't need to say anymore for her to know what I meant.

"Protecting him." I looked back over at the couple.

Piper was resting her head sideways into Jason's shoulder while he planted kisses in her hair.

I felt terrible knowing how long a hero had to live especially one of my friends; I silently vowed to never use that again.

She leaned in closer laying her head on my shoulder her body shook from, what I was guessing anyway, hysterical tears.

She pressed against me causing my little Percy to get excited I felt bad thinking about that.

"Do you want me to take you home?" she bobbed her head on the side of my neck as I walked her away from the dance floor and towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Okay you have never seen a pink room until you have seen Aphrodite's house.<p>

Not all of it was pink but most of it was the brightest pink I have ever seen. I walked her inside and sat her down on one of her couches.

"It's okay." I repeated awkwardly patting her on the back. She stopped her shaking and looked up at me, her makeup still perfect.

"You're the only god who had been in here and not been looking for something." She huffed out tears still streaming down her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you haven't been looking for sex or anything." She said wiping tears from her face.

"Oh well, okay then." She looked up and smiled, she probably loved it when people were awkward around her.

Her smile turned deadly as if she was stalking her prey. She pushed on my chest causing me to fall and hit my head on the arm of the sofa.

I winced at the pain my mouth opened to complain but were met with crushing lips. Her tongue explored my mouth as I lay there like a fish out of water.

She straddled my waist and pushed down on my chest with her hands. She stopped kissing and looked down at my tunic eyeing it dirtily.

She flicked her fingers and I was left in my boxers. I was about to protest, once again, when my mouth was once again silenced by hers.

I tried to pull away but soon I lost myself in the kiss. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer hungrily I began to kiss her jaw line her neck everything.

I could not get enough.

I wanted more.

I rolled her over and looked at her face to see her smiling at me. I smiled back our noses touching, and our kisses became feverish.

We could not get enough.

I stood up with her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. I walked over towards a wall pushing her up against it.

She frowned as if concentrating, on what I didn't know or really care at the moment; I was having too much fun, and clicked her fingers.

The wall disappeared and was replaced with a bed. I looked up and around the white room. Smiling.

"I have to learn how to do this." She smiled at me.

"I will teach you." She answered. I looked back at her.

She reached up to kiss me again, I met her halfway, her hands were trailing well everywhere, a few times I blushed at what she was touching.

My mind suddenly became clear as if I had just been jolted back into reality.

The haze of lust leaving me.

I remembered Annabeth my best friend, Nico, Thalia and the Party. I jumped off her, causing her to pout. "I think I should probably go." I mumbled looking at the floor.

"But we were having fun." She cooed creating circles on the bedspread with her finger.

"Where's my Tunic?" She smiled at me.

"If I was you I would be worried about something else." She looked down at my boxers and bit her lip looking up at me. I looked down to find my boxers, well missing. I covered myself with my hands.

"Where are my boxers?" I asked my voice cracking in panic. She pointed to lamp which was decorated with my undies.

I ran for them and turned the other way while putting them on.

"I don't even remember losing these." I muttered. She giggled on the other side of the room.

"Where is my tunic?" I asked again she was sitting on the edge of her bed and she looked towards a door.

I pointed and she nodded frowning.

I walked through and found my tunic on the floor next to my shoes folded neatly I put them both on and looked at the goddess of love.

"Uhh sorry... I have to go." I walked towards the door.

"You will come around, they always do." She called out.

Somehow I didn't doubt what she said.

**Whew yeah, chapter eight might take me a while to upload, re writing it and also here in Australia school holidays are over =( **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed please review**

**And I'm just finishing Kidnapped chapter six so chill guys its coming. (but I love the enthusiasm) **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	8. I learn and drink coffee

**Thanks for reading guys here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy and I can't be bothered thanking everyone individually so I'm thanking you all at once and NO MORE TUNICS.**

**I do not own PJatO or HoO**

Next Day Third Person

By the time she got there everyone was already sitting down.

She giggled to herself which caused everyone to look at her some with shock and others with resentment. She sat down on her throne and looked at her fellow gods.

Zeus had already started the meeting but hardly anyone was listening. They all wanted to find out what happened last night when she had left with Percy. The meeting droned on as they discussed a new threat to Olympus.

You could see disappointment on all of their faces.

Athena barely discussed battle strategies, Ares sat on his throne playing with his arm rest, Artemis and Apollo barely fought, while Aphrodite sat up straight with a smile dazzling her features.

After the meeting had finished all of the gods flashed out of the room leaving the goddesses behind, dyeing to hear what happened.

"Did you do it?" was the first question asked by Demeter.

"No, he pulled out last minute." She answered straight away.

"What a boy turned you down?" Artemis asked her hope in him growing back by the second.

"Sadly Yes. I was looking forward to him to. He looked very good." She licked her lips hungrily as if eyeing him right now. Earning a few concerned looks from the others

"He probably still cares for that girl." Hera muttered.

"That girl is my daughter." Athena answered glaring at her stepmother.

"Oh shut up like you don't fantasize about him." Hera retorted. The goddess just continued her death glares muttering things about 'being a sorry excuse for the goddess of marriage.' Ignoring Athena, Hera listened in for more word.

"You said you had a plan for last night?"

"I did, but my daughter has taught him how to avoid charm speak, I need a larger dose for next time."

"This is nice and all but I have to teach the new god." Athena turned from the flabbergasted group and walked towards the doorway.

"How the Hades did you get that job?" Demeter asked.

"I'm the best qualified, plus father told me."

Just as they were about to object Athena interupted them.

"Whatever, I'm needed elsewhere." With that the wisdom goddess disappeared in a flash of light, leaving behind the smell of new books.

"I hate it when she does that." Artemis muttered also flashing out of the room.

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V<p>

Okay so this room is probably whiter than any white imaginable including Apollo's teeth. It was actually quite blinding.

It was an open hall, with one side filled with columns, looking out onto Olympus and the other walls I was unable to tell where the floor ended and the wall began, on the far end was a door that led to gods only now where.

And I wasn't really that tempted to find out.

According to my new watch/shield it was now ten past eight. My lesson was supposed to start at eight, and I had never though Athena would be one to be late.

I walked over towards one of the columns, and leaned against it, I felt riptide in my pocket practically buzzing to be used. "Where in Hades..."

"Where in Hades what, Perseus?" I spun around my cheeks must have been bright red; I had less than 10 seconds to think of something.

"Where in Hades is the, uh, bathroom."

She raised her eyebrow quizzically as if assessing my answer. Finally she smirked at me and took her seat. "Smooth." She muttered.

I sat down at the spare seat next to her barely meeting her eyes I was pretty embarrassed that's for sure.

And I was kind of lucky she didn't smite me to kingdom come.

The whole lesson I was pretty much just forced to read books no wait I was also told to write notes, yep read books and write notes.

Not my idea of fun, it reminded me of school way too much and I didn't really like that part of school too much.

After the lesson I had archery with the twins where they were fighting, just not as much as they usually do which is nice but also extremely creepy.

Apollo kept waving at passing nymphs, while telling them poorly written haikus, which made both me and Artemis roll our eyes, and the nymphs to blush and giggle at the haiku.

Of course this ended up the same every time, the nymph would walk away blushing and smiling, while Apollo would turn around with a cocky and smug grin, while Artemis would glare and then finally whack him over the head with her bow.

Then I would laugh and they would both glare at me as if contemplating on what they should do to me before finally they would both settle with what I hope were empty threats.

After that I was pretty well tortured by Ares, he still isn't happy with the fact that I beat him when I was twelve.

So we always ended up with multiple cuts which would heal it's self after a couple of minutes, but they still hurt.

After that I had an awkward 'meeting' with Hera and Aphrodite on being loyal, which on Aphrodite's part was freaking hilarious.

After that I was free to do as I please which is why I ended up in a coffee shop in New York with Nico who was devouring a piece of chocolate cake and both of the Stoll's who somehow managed to steal a cup of coffee each, how I'm not sure and I probably don't really want to know how it would probably hurt too much to think about.

"So have an interesting night last night Percy." Travis asked sipping from his drink with a smile lighting his face.

I played my poker face looking back towards the smiling boy. I shut my eyes and remembered what I had repressed from last night.

"Did you know I have this power to kind of read every hero's mind, it's easy if I'm friendly with them, then it's almost like I'm in the same room with them all the time." My eyes widened towards the end as I stared down at him, he shrunk in his seat shifting uncomfortably, red covering his cheeks.

"I don't get it?" Nico looked up from his cake looking confused.

Connor smiled at Nico and his brother. "Percy was just saying that he like my darling brother had an interesting night." Connor smiled as Travis aimed a well directed punch at his arm.

"How in Hades do you know?" he asked looking in his lap.

Connor laughed at his brother. "How could I not know, you and Katie were both missing all night and you both walk out of the forest the next morning with satisfied smiles wearing the same clothes you wore at the party."

Nico still looked confused at this until finally it clicked. "OHHH I get it know, but I really didn't want to know that." Nico shook his head lightly.

"So what's it like being a god?" Travis asked getting over his embarrassment.

"It honestly doesn't feel any different. I mean I suppose I feel more powerful, but that's it."

"So you're still the same old Percy." Nico asked smiling softly.

I nodded my head smiling at my friends. The all high fived each other, making a group of people turn around and eye our table; we shoot them a few sorry looks and returned back to our own little world.

That was until Connor realized someone was sitting across the room at another table who continued to stare at me, freaky thing was that seat was empty about five seconds ago, should be creepy but for a demigod nope. Perfectly normal, it was one of the first things you learnt at camp.

Any way me, being a god I had this awesome sense where I could pick up like a feeling of an immortal. It was awesome.

I turned towards the presence my mind fluttering with thoughts of who it could be, sure with a bit of practice I would be able to tell who they were exactly but to be honest I can't be bothered.

I saw a man sitting in a booth wearing a pinstripe suit. I knew who it was immediately, my Uncle and king of the gods.

He gestured me over with his fingers and a disapproving look. I felt my heart race and I thought of everything that I could have done wrong, and well found a lot of things I could be responsible for.

I stood abruptly and walked over to my uncle, my head bowed, I reached his table and sat across from him.

I nodded my head in a greeting, while he stared at me with an unflinching gaze. "Do you know why I brought you over here?" he asked not looking at me rather looking around the room his eyes lingering on my old table.

I shook my head slowly "No Uncle." I'm not going to lie I probably sounded like a little child rather than a 19 year old.

He turned back to look at me. "There are ancient rules that need to be followed, including not interfering in mortal affairs."

I knew what he was talking about, but I didn't want to think about it.

It was one of the reasons why I didn't want to become a god.

"You mean I can't see my friends?" he nodded his head looking towards one of the baristas as if wondering what her favourite colour was. "What about my mum and Paul?" he shook his head again. "For how long?"

"Until they all die, so you don't show favouritism." Sadly what he said made a bit of sense, which made me feel worse about my whole situation.

"Can I at least say good bye to everyone." This time he looked at me a look of concentration forming on his face.

After a couple of minutes he nodded, standing from the table, he stretched his back and smiled. "I will give you until tomorrow to say goodbye to your family, but at the moment I think I might talk to this young lady." He smiled fixing his suit, and well I don't know how else to explain this but changing his age, know he looked like a young college student wearing a suit.

Hera would not be happy.

I shook my head, waving goodbye to my friends I would see them around they fit into this world but my mum and Paul didn't, so I had to say goodbye to them for good.

Yeah my life sucks.

**Sorry it suckedthis one is kind of a fill in chapter  
><strong>

**anyway tell me what you want in the next chapter **

**I hope you enjoyed **

**Please review. **


	9. I rip my pants and find somebody to lean

**Okay so this chapter sucks, it's pretty much a filler chapter until I find some inspiration**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews**

**Mrpuppy: I agree I don't want to write them saying goodbye but I know I have to. Thanks for reviewing glad you liked it =)**

**xPercyx: thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it =)**

**Peseus the Assassin of the old: lol yeah I do write pretty fast sometimes, but I just try and get them out because I get bored anyway, glad you enjoyed it so far =)**

**I do not own PJatO or HoO**

Slowly I walked up the steps, towards the apartment. I could feel my heart beating heavily like a giant stamping its big ugly feet.

Sure I didn't have to walk here I could just pop up in the apartment and say "Mum, Paul I'm home." But that would probably cause a heart attack and I wanted their hearts to continue beating.

Plus they could have visitors or may not be there.

You know what this sucked. I never even wanted to be a god; I knew I would have to leave a person behind, that's why I didn't want this.

They were telling me to go against my fatal flaw. The one thing that was almost impossible for me, except give birth, I mean that's just weird not just for me but any male to give birth.

There was a rumble of thunder outside. I silently said sorry over and over again in my head until it stopped. No offense Uncle.

I would rather die than give up my loyalty to my family and that is what they wanted me to do. I paused outside the door way.

My hand inches from knocking.

Slowly but surely I pulled back from the door. I mean I was a god know, they got what they wanted that necessarily didn't mean I had to stay with them, only see them during meetings which I would only have to attend what like two a year.

That left me with 363 days to do whatever the Hades I wanted, and I wouldn't say goodbye to my family and friends because I would always see them, just I would have to be very quiet about it, so I didn't raise suspicion.

I mean first I would have to finish my training and then I could leave them, I think I would still visit my dad but, just not the others unless I had to.

It was a perfect idea, training would last what a year or something. Then I would be free.

Free from questions, free from being pestered about fighting, free from being well hit on and seduced, except for two days of the year.

But I could live with that.

I looked at the door to my mother's home. I would visit again, not to say goodbye but to say hello.

* * *

><p>By the time I reached Olympus, for my next lesson, with the gods I had somehow managed to shoot Apollo in the bum with an arrow, causing Artemis to quite literally start rolling on the floor with laughter and pat me on the back saying 'that was the best thing I have seen in years.'<p>

Which in a sick way made me feel quite pleased with myself, I mean the guy deserved it; he was trying to hit on me again.

Oh gods no.

I'm sounding like a huntress. Storm clouds started to gather up ahead.

No offence Artemis, they cleared welcoming the sun.

After that Athena and Ares trained me in both hand to hand and other weapon fighting. Which was all good until I had somehow managed to tear a hole in my pants, showing off part of my horse patterned boxers, before you ask they were a gift from my dad, god of horses, you get it.

Anyway Ares laughed manically and Athena blushed and tried to hide her laughter. Key word tried. There was a reason she wasn't goddess of the theatre.

After that I had the awkward meeting with Aphrodite and Hera, both of which heard about my previous incidents and would smile at each other whenever I had to leave the room, Aphrodite even poofed up a spare pair of pants in case I split the ones I was wearing.

And yeah I blushed like crazy, it was pretty humiliating.

The two goddesses left me in the throne room to pack up while they well went home, leaving me by myself.

"Hello Perseus, nice to see you again." I spun around to see the small the eight year old that I know to be Lady Hestia. I bowed slightly to which she smiled and curtsied.

"You didn't have to bow." I said she smiled at me, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Neither do you." she replied walking towards the hearth. I smiled gently at her and followed. I hadn't spoken to her in a few years and she was my favourite goddess.

We both sat down a long stick in her hand poking the fire. I leaned back on my hands and watched her, she always made me feel comfortable, I just hope I didn't look creepy hanging around the goddess.

I looked around the room, memories of the Titan war flooding back to me, memories of people dying, people coming back with cuts and even a few fingers missing most of them carrying dead siblings or friends.

"What's wrong." I looked down at the goddess who's eyes were still on the flickering flames.

"I don't know, I just don't, I don't feel right. I mean I should be at camp, teaching kid's new sword fighting techniques, not here, being, well, being..."

"A god?" she answered tearing her eyes away from the flames to look at me. I nodded my head softly, she smile kindly before returning her gaze to the hearth. "I always knew you would deny being a god."

"What?"

"I always knew you would deny our gift, in the end it was never you, and you could see that, you didn't turn it down for just Annabeth but because deep down even though you were flattered you still didn't want this life."

She had a point Annabeth was my excuse to turn it down but not the full reason.

"How do you know?" I asked she smirked gazing off into the fire.

"Because I know these things, besides you never did actually accept our offer, you just kind of gave in; you grew sick of running and accepted your fate." She turned towards me her shoulders leaning on my side.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"This was your destiny." She rested her head on my shoulder, the feeling of home and warmth spreading through me. "You will have to say goodbye to them one day."

I knew what and who she was talking about. "I know, but I don't want to, I will miss them." I was aware that I sounded broken and hurt and that tears were starting to run down my face, I was also aware of her arms snaking around me as she hugged me from the side. But I didn't care I needed a mother right know and at the moment she was all I had for a mother figure, unless I looked up to Hera, which would be traumatizing.

I leaned into her resting my head on her head. We both sat there for a while litening to the sound of the fire crackle

**Like I said sucked, anyway please review if you want to see something in the next chapter review it or pm it to me, thanks for reading and **

**REVIEW! =) **


	10. I make Wisdom laugh and have to Marry

**I'm glad you liked the whole Hestia Percy friendship thing, so anyway here is the next chapter and I will try and update once a week.**

**I do not own PJatO or HoO **

After talking with Hestia for half the night, I felt both mentally and emotionally drained. By the time I reached my what should I call it, apartment, yeah apartment, I almost immediately collapsed on my bed and passed out, and my pillow is like sleeping on a cloud, seriously I takes me a while to get up in the morning and having this pillow makes it so much harder for me to get up in the morning.

Anyway so in the morning I was lying in bed for like an extra hour, trying to get up, and boy was it hard, the only reason I got up was when I looked at my alarm clock and realised that I was in fact late to my first class. And yeah Athena was going to have my arse.

It took me a minute tops to get changed, which shocked even me.

By the time I godly poofed down to the library Athena was pacing with a stack of books lying on a table. She looked really annoyed like she was planning World War Three.

I paled, thinking of some really excellent excuse as to why I was late, well a better one other than 'my pillow was as comfortable as a pillow.' Which I'm sure was not a good enough excuse, maybe for Apollo or my dad but not for Athena.

I was just about to walk out of the room and call in sick or something, but she saw me, she glared at me with a scary looking smirk on her lips. I gulped and her smile widened.

She walked slowly and purposely over to me "Percy." Her voice sounded like nails down a chalk board, and I won't lie I feared for my immortal butt. "Why are you late?" she moved her head as if inspecting me.

"I-uh, well, I-um."

"You. What?"

Suddenly it all came out like word vomit, my lame excuse. "My pillow was just so damn comfy." I felt my eyes widen my mouth sat ajar, I was screwed.

She looked at me, a look of confusion crossed her face before she broke out in laughter, her knees seemed to buckle under pressure and she had to support herself on one of the desks.

I looked at her, to be totally honest I thought she had finally lost it.

"What?" I asked she looked up suppressing her giggles.

"That is the worst excuse I have ever heard." She said in between chuckles.

"Um thanks I guess." She stopped laughing and smiled. Her white teeth sparkling.

"No I thank you; I haven't laughed or smiled so much since you became a god. It's well refreshing and a nice change." She walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, she continued to smile at me which made me feel a bit more comfortable. The key word in that sentence was a bit.

Finally after a couple of seconds she realised what she was doing and stepped back, she cleared her throat "So umm today we are learning about Athens."

* * *

><p>There was a meeting where all the gods, major and minor were invited to, and no I had no idea what it was about, but I'm pretty sure most of the Major Olympians knew because they were all discussing random things, and my dad looked as if he was going to blow a gasket. Aphrodite and most of the other goddesses looked a little too pleased.<p>

Once everyone was seated Hera spoke which surprised me most of all. I mean usually it was Zeus.

She sat up straight in her throne looking around the room at everyone, before finally resting on me, sitting behind my dad. I shifted in my seat again.

"Something has to come to my attention as the goddess of marriage." I paled, I had a feeling I knew what she was talking about, I saw Demeter give me a wink from across the room, and I shrunk in my seat. "Our newest addition must be married." Whispers were heard around the room and I noticed a few looks sent my way.

My dad grumbled in his seat about a sea nymph. "Dad, what's happening?" I whispered he turned in his seat his head facing me.

"You have caused a few disturbances, and it seems the only way to stop them is if you're married, to a goddess, not a sea nymph." He frowned before turning back towards the meeting where most of the goddesses where standing, even Apollo which kind of concerned me a bit.

"I think I am perfect for the job." Apollo called out almost jumping; Artemis looked like she wanted to punch him.

"I need a husband I am the only one out of my siblings who isn't a maiden goddess and isn't married, therefore I should get first dibs." Demeter cried out, and I swear I saw Hera consider it.

"If he can't marry a sea nymph at least let him pick who he marries." Dad whined Zeus sat up straight in his chair as if he had been electrocuted, do you get it, wow I should have been made god of humour.

"Fine, he has until his training is over to find someone, if he can't then we will pick."

There were groans all over the throne room, until a minor god called something out which started a wave of questions. The goddess next to me smiled at me, I hitched my breath for a moment before smiling back.

"Will you go out with me." she batted her eyelashes looking up from underneath them.

"Uh, I will think about it." I said turning back towards my father's throne, while slyly moving away from the goddess.

"Any other news?" Zeus called and suddenly all the attention was drawn to him. Hermes spoke checking his mobile every few seconds.

"Hey dad do you mind if I stay with you guys tonight, I don't really want to be left alone up here at the moment." I whispered peering around the room, a few eyes were on me but the majority were on Hermes or Zeus or whatever they were doing at the moment. I swear I heard him chuckle under his breath.

"Most guys would love to stay up here, with all these goddesses after them." He answered.

"Yeah well I'm not most guys and I doubt they would stay up here if one of the goddesses chasing after them was their Aunt. Besides Apollo is up here as well do you really trust him?" Yeah I knew how to make my dad feel uneasy, it was like a gift I had. And to prove my point Apollo was staring at me with a scary look that said One-Day-You-Will-Be-Mine. That scared me more than Athena.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and I knew I got to him. "Yes you can stay with us as long as you'd like." He whispered.

"Thanks dad."

For the time being I was safe, as long as I stayed near my dad no one would come near me, and I would be able to make up my mind on where I would go next and what I would do.

**So guys I want you to review to me who you want Percy to end up with, just so I can try and flesh out their relationship a bit more before diving in to it, I might add a bit of drama to it as well so be warned. Lol.**

**Anyway Review **

**And thanks for reading. **


	11. I bond with my brother and get caught

**Yay Here is the next Chapter Hope you all enjoy**

**Artemis: 4**

**Aphrodite: 1**

**Demeter: 1**

**Hestia: 5**

**Peeps please keep on voting/suggesting I already have an idea for a sequel which won't be for at least another 10 chapters so any ways enjoy.**

**I do not own PJatO or HoO**

As soon as the meeting was over I stayed approximately thirty centimetres away from my father, who kept an eye on Apollo and to my surprise Ares the entire time. To which I was grateful for.

I mean the way most if not all of the gods were looking at me looked as if they all wanted to rape me, and that was scary.

Finally after dad had, how should I put this, 'spoke' to Zeus we left. I was only a couple of seconds until I felt the familiar feeling of ocean water. And the familiar glare of my half brother Triton.

So I decided to play it cool. "Hello my darling Brother." I turned around and came face to face with Triton. Dad just smirked.

"Hello their baby brother." He smirked. We both took a step forward, until dad stepped in between us a smile plastered on his lips.

"Come on boys, let's all just relax." He looked at both of us with a kind yet warning look. Before looking back at Triton with a smile. "Know Triton where is your mother?"

Triton peeled his eyes off me before looking at my father with a genuine smile. "Last I saw her she was in her study."

"Excellent, there is something I need to discuss with her." He ruffled both of our hair before walking into the palace.

In perfect sync which was actually quite creepy, we both flattened our hair. I noticed him looking at me with a smile, "What?" I asked genuinely confused.

"We really are related aren't we." he chuckled. It was the first time he had acknowledged me as his brother and I felt touched.

"Yeah, I guess we are." I chuckled uncertainly.

He laughed for a few seconds before he realized what he was actually doing. Abruptly he stopped and the same old glare came back only less than before.

"I'll see you later ugly." He said before turning and leaving.

"That's not what the others think." I know it would have been better if he actually heard that but, I suppose that would not have helped our relationship.

* * *

><p>After a couple of days staying with my dad and after a couple of, well fanatical mermaids and sea nymphs, tried to sneak into my room in the middle of the night. This personally is kind of scary, when you're asleep and all of a sudden you feel something touch you and then you hear a bunch of giggling. It's well traumatizing.<p>

Zeus had sent an Iris message by well Iris herself that told Poseidon that he shouldn't keep me locked up in the sea, so a reluctant Poseidon sent a reluctant me back to Olympus.

Where my Apartment was strewn with love letters and well underwear, which was creepy and stalkerish.

Especially when a certain god of thieves had stolen a certain crown of jewels.

So instead of hanging around my room I decided it would be best if I got some fresh air and got as far away from the smell of perfume.

Of course I was smart and wore a hoddie that covered my face.

Yeah I'm pretty smart.

I decided I would see my favourite goddess, in my least favourite place, as that's were most of the Olympians would go.

Once inside the throne room, I saw Hestia, sitting by the fire poking it with a stick. To be honest she looked really bored.

I dropped to the floor my legs crossing in the air. I landed next to her with a smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked she looked at me unsurprised, her flaming eyes seemed dim.

"I'm just thinking." She answered throwing the stick into the flames. She pouted and her head rested on her hands.

"Oh okay, well I hope nothing is wrong?" I know right pretty crappy to say, I wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

She looked at me and smiled. "I missed you." She rested her head on my shoulder again. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but it was comfortable.

"Yeah I did too."

She pulled her head off me and smiled. "So what did you want?" she asked the flame in her eyes growing.

"Hmm, oh right I don't know, just thought I would visit." She looked at me and chuckled to herself.

Then almost like she had a personality change, she looked at me confused. "Shouldn't you be going on dates, I mean you have a year to find a wife." She asked her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah I suppose I should but, I don't know I just don't feel like it." I looked at her and she looked a little disappointed. "Why do you ask? Are you interested?" I pointed to my body and wriggled my eye brows.

She looked shocked at first and then she laughed at me and pushed me to the side. And for an eight year old goddess she has a lot of strength.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked, she kept giggling and then looked at me with a genuine smile that reached her eyes.

"You, were being in descent." She answered with a smug look.

"In descent? Aye." I laughed tickling her.

She giggled rolling around on the floor, I know what you're going to say 'why are you flirting with a maiden eight year old goddess?' and all I have to say is she is older than eight years old and I'm not flirting, I'm just being nice.

After a while of, me being nice I left, well escaped, Demeter had decided to see her sister and well I was lucky to get out of that place in one piece. With a few scrapes from diving out of the throne room.

Yeah you read right _diving_.

But I knew Hestia was right, if I had to marry someone in a year, I should probably start dating and play the field a bit before I choose.

This will be a lot harder than it seems.

"Oh my Zeus its Percy." Someone called behind me, I didn't know who it was and I wasn't too interested in checking because I heard a whole lot of footsteps and a few extra shouts.

And then I ran for my life.

"Percy, quickly in here." I didn't know who it was but I knew one was better than all of these people.

I took a quick turn and ran inside, I heard the door shut behind me with a heavy 'thud' and a whole bunch of nymphs call out my name and asking where I was.

"He's over there by the sword Arena." someone outside called then there was more shouts and screams which died out after a couple of seconds.

I sighed and leant my back against the doorway and looked towards my 'hero' but when I saw them I wished I had gone with the crazy mob of fan girls, because that would have been so much better than this.

**So bit of a cliff hanger**

**Who do you think it is?**

**To be honest I have no idea who it is but my mind is cooking something up.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review**

**Oh tell me what you want in the story and I will try to put it in for you. **

**Thanks for reading =) **


	12. Dinner and other Extreme Sports

**Hey guys here is the next chapter**

**Loved all of the reviews they made my day especially mrpuppy's that made me laugh.**

**Artemis: 9**

**Hestia: 7 **

**Aphrodite: 2**

**Demeter: 1**

**I do not own PJatO or HoO**

**Hope you enjoy.**

I looked at my Hero and possibly soon to be captor. I bowed respectfully at the goddess, smiling nervously. Boy was I screwed.

In front of me stood Hera.

"My Lady." I said my hand skidding around the door trying to locate the door handle. But as if like magic it had disappeared.

"Did you know I am the only god that has remained faithful to their partner." She said circling my like a vulture circling a carcass.

"Really that's quite interesting, you have a good track record then, keep going." I smile innocently and turned around towards the door, I started to claw at it.

"Looking for this." I turned around to see the door knob literally in her hands. Of course after seeing that I tried to teleport out of the room.

Nothing happened.

I forced my eyes shut and concentrated on my apartment. Slowly I opened my eyes to find and amused looking Hera, sitting on a table.

"I can't teleport can I?" I asked slowly. She smiled innocently and shook her head. Relaxing my muscles with an out take of breath I fell back against the door.

"Give up?" she asked smiling triumphantly.

I ignored her and slowly moved away from her. My eyes still locked on hers.

She watched my retreating figure with interest and a smirk formed on her lips.

"What do you want?" I asked wearily. She chuckled to herself as if thinking of a joke.

"You are on your first date." She answered looking straight at me.

I must have had a weird look on my face because she giggled. "Who with?" I asked slowly.

"Me." she answered with a shrug.

"Usually on first dates you ask someone out, not kidnap them."

"Would you have come if I asked?" she said her eyebrows raised.

"No, probably not." I answered truthfully. "But aren't you married and wouldn't this be breaking your vow?" I asked stepping back. She sat up of the table and smiled, walking over to me swaying her hips.

"I told you, I want to have a bit of fun." She answered closing the gap between her and me. She placed her hands around my neck.

I know what you're thinking 'what are you doing your going to be killed by Zeus when he finds out.'

Trust me I know. That thought was running through my mind. Constantly.

And another thought that was racing in my mind, is that technically Hera is my aunt and I in no way feel the same way she obviously feels about me which makes this worse.

I fell back against the wall a vase digging into my back. Her hands snaked around my neck and into my hair; I kept my arms by my side the entire time.

Her hands forced my neck down towards her. She made me feel like a giant.

Her lips puckered slightly as she prepared for impact. Her eyes opened.

I forced my eyes shut to think about something else, anything.

Then the door burst open as a nymph screamed my name.

Hera looked shocked for a moment, causing her grip to loosen. Enough for me to get out of there.

Of course to do that I would have to go with the nymph. I moved my neck enough to shock her and force her to remove her hands, and ran past her taking my chances with the nymph.

The Nymph watched me run for a few minutes until finally she had caught up, a smile on her face.

After a few minutes of escaping, we both stopped in one of the millions of gardens, and then I looked at the nymph and for the first time at her light green skin and her dark blue hair.

"Thank you... please don't..." I started but she interrupted me.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She said with a smile and a wink.

"Thanks." I told her smiling. I turned around taking a step away from her.

"Wait." She grabbed my hand. It wasn't rough or anything, but it was enough to make me stop walking. I turned around to face her. Her green cheeks tinted pink; she was looking at the floor.

"I won't tell anyone, if I get something in return." She said looking back up at me. Her smile grew.

I looked at her for a while before she sighed and rolled her eyes. To be honest I had no idea what she wanted or was talking about.

"A kiss perhaps?" she said giggling. Oh that made sense. I let out an exhausted puff.

"Okay, but don't tell anyone. And you swear on the river Styx to never repeat anything that you saw to anyone." she thought for a moment one eye brow raised. Then a thought occurred to me. "Oh and you have to close your eyes." She looked up smiling a sparkle in her eyes.

"I swear on the Styx, that I will never tell anyone." she smiled and shut her eyes puckering her lips.

I would have run off but I needed to fulfil my end of the deal. I bent down and grazed my lips on her cheek, before I teleported out of there. She asked for a kiss but she never said where.

I landed in the safety of my own apartment, the smell of perfume stinging my nose. Then I remembered the reason I left this place.

I groaned loudly, as another letter popped into my apartment, right on the coffee table, except this one did not seem like all the others, no this seemed more whole some.

I walked over towards the table where the envelope lay in one corner there was a picture of a bush and reed pipes next to it. It was addressed to me in fancy writing the kind of stuff you would see on a wedding invite.

I opened the envelope carefully. I could understand it immediately, it was written in ancient Greek.

_Mr Perseus Jackson_

_You are invited to the wedding of _

_Grover Underwood and Juniper Bush_

_It is to be held at Camp Half Blood _

_27__th__ March at 12pm._

_RSVP ASAP_

A smile creped across my face and if anyone else would have been there they would have probably said I looked creepy. But I was happy. My best friend was getting married.

Then I stopped, my neck tingled with panic, I was also suppose to get married. Not only that but I just realised I was late for my classes.

And after missing a week I'm sure they would not be happy with me.

I placed the invite away from all of the other letters I had received, which were know stacked on a table, in a corner.

Changing my clothes quickly, I teleported to the library. My body feeling exhausted. I had teleported too much in one day for a newbie as Hermes put it.

Athena was sitting at our usual table her nose stuck in a book. She lifted her head and saw me walking towards her, letting out an annoyed sigh she put her book down and watched me walk up towards the desk her hands folded in each other like a boss who was about to have a 'talk' with an employee.

That's when I noticed it. It was easy to see her once light eyelashes were now dark and thick, a light red on her cheeks that looked artificial. She was wearing make-up.

I sat down across from her, I would have to be an idiot not to notice, that she smelt sweet like flowers instead of her usual, fresh book smell, and that she was wearing a dress.

Leaning back in my chair slightly, I picked up a book and a pen. She stared at me for a while, as if she was waiting for something, her mouth opened as if she was going to say something but it closed quickly, and she looked down into her lap picking up her book.

"Now today we are going..." she started off.

"You look nice today, what's the special occasion?" I interrupted, she paused for a moment, and I could see the natural red run to her cheeks as she suppressed a smile.

"Thank you, and there is no special occasion, I thought I might shake things up a bit." She answered straightening in her seat.

"Oh okay, well you don't need make-up." I said looking down into my book, it was the truth she didn't in fact none of them needed it, and they all looked perfect without it.

I heard her giggle, silently, which was weird.

After an hour and a bit with Athena I had sword fighting with Ares, who seemed a little more hell bent in killing me than usual.

A few times I thought he was going to cut off little Percy. Which I'm sure god or not would hurt.

Then I had the dreaded Archery.

I had arrived late trying to avoid a few girls or whatever they were. This made the twins pretty angry with me. Artemis looked like she was going to gut me. But like Athena she was wearing make-up. Except unlike Athena she wasn't wearing perfume or a dress.

And beautiful doesn't describe her.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to take a detour." I said giving them an apologetic glance before walking over my bow 'n' arrow, which lay in a small box to the side.

Apollo was sitting down on the floor listening to his iPod, his sunglasses on. I doubted he knew I was even here.

Artemis shrugged at her brother's slumped frame and moved towards me. She told me to stand in position. Then when I was ready she adjusted my posture, moving my head up and my arms higher and further from my body. Usually she let Apollo do this as he was eager and she was not.

Although to be honest I was eager for none of them to touch me especially Apollo, he would always linger his hands down 'south' if you get me, and when I told him to go away he would simply sprout into a haiku about how he was helping me and I was being mean.

To be honest it was better than the ones he would send me, about how I would look naked... and in his bed.

I drew the bow and released in one single arch it landed not in the bull's eye but just outside it. Artemis made a whistling noise and slapped me on the back.

"Good shot Percy." She said walking back towards her brother on the floor. I turned around to face her, my face quizzical.

"What did you call me?" I asked walking closer, a smile slowly spreading on my face.

"I called you by your name, got a problem with that?" she asked her eyebrow raised in defiance, smiling cockily.

I laughed at her and her smile grew, warmer and friendlier. She moved closer to me and before I knew it my knees gave way and I was lying flat on my back. Artemis stood above me her bow in her hand and her musical laughter sounding throughout the park.

"Hey." I protested.

She smiled and moved her arm out to help me up. But I had other plans.

I grabbed her hand and pretended to get up, only to pull her down and replace her, standing position. I smiled down at her disbelieving face which scrunched up in anger and confusion.

"Next lesson you are in so much trouble." She said standing to her feet ignoring my hand. I would have been scared but her eyes twinkled in a smile, while her face was scrunched in a scowl.

"It's on." I answered. She shook her head and smirked before walking towards her sleeping brother, with a kick to his side, he got up, grunting.

"What was that for?" he muttered groggily, standing up. Ruffling his golden hair.

"Say good bye to Percy." She answered innocently.

I couldn't see his face but his whole body stiffened and then relaxed dramatically. He turned around with a fake smile plastered on his lips, enough to make someone sick.

"Percy, Baby." He said strutting over to me, his eyes twinkling.

"Don't call me baby." I answered flashing a grin at him, his smile faltered a little. I had recently learnt this; my smile could apparently melt the gods and goddesses on the spot giving me time to flee. I f only I had remembered that with Hera, but then again how was I suppose to escape that. "Well look at the time, you missed my lesson, I must be off to my other lessons. Cya."

Before Apollo could say anything else I was off towards the throne room, with my two favourite people at the moment. NOT.

I arrived at what I thought was extremely early, but as it seems not so much, Aphrodite sat on her throne reading what looked like a magazine. She never acknowledged me entering, but I could tell she knew I was there. Her hand would skirt around her chair arm rest, she usually did it when she wanted my attention.

I sat down on my throne waiting for my lesson to begin. After a few minutes, Aphrodite got annoyed that I wasn't acknowledging her. She sighed loudly, and looked at me a pleasant smile on her lips.

"Oh hello the Perseus, I didn't see you there." she smiled and moved towards me slowly. "Hera will not be joining us as she has things to attend to. So why don't we make this a little less formal." She smiled brightly and for once it looked like she wasn't going to seduce me. So it seemed safe.

"Okay then, where do you suggest?" I stood up off my mini throne, she stepped towards me.

"How about a dinner?" she asked looking down at the floor.

"Okay" I shrugged. She smiled brilliantly that made me remember why she was the goddess of love and beauty.

"Great it's a date." She said looping her arm in mine, and before I knew it I was standing outside a restaurant.

"Um, okay first of this wasn't and isn't a date. And secondly, where are we?" I asked looking around; I knew we weren't on Olympus or America.

"France." She ansewred, she moved me around so that we were facing the kind of restaurant that would take months to get a reservation for.

"Wow." I muttered looking around. She smiled at me before dragging me inside.

Inside were crystal chandeliers that looked like they cost more than the building it's self.

She left me for a moment to marvel at the room. Talking to the man, she walked back over to me, while the guy waited patiently for us.

He led us to a small room that looked like the throne room, minus the thrones and adding a table and two chairs.

He left us walking back towards the front door and out of the room. A few minutes later the waiter entered the room, he had blonde hair that looked styled, he wore a tuxedo and white gloves. He started talking to Aphrodite in what I think was French, she answered with a dazzling smile and shot me a look, Aphrodite let out a soft chuckle as he walked away.

"What was that about?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"I just ordered our food, and well the waiter thinks you're hot." She smiled. "And I happen to agree with him." she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, which on someone else like Apollo, would have been creepy, but when she did it, my heart stopped and I felt my pants grow a little tighter.

I blushed deeply and looked around for a new topic. "So...uh...hm... well..."

She sat back in her chair letting out an exhausted gasp. "I can't crack you and it's infuriating." She said. It broke my thoughts completely.

"What?" I asked, she looked back at me and shook her head.

"Usually men are all over me but not you. I almost had you the other night, but you pulled back. It's infuriating."

I didn't know what to say to her so I went with the obvious. "Sorry?"

She frowned "you don't even know why you are sorry do you?" she asked, her mouth agape. I shook my head slowly. She leaned in her arms on the table. "Of course not, your looks and you are so obtuse to flirting. I mean I'm not the only one who notices this. I mean the amount of talks I have had with other goddesses and nymphs about you is amazing. You are like a constant thought to everyone. I mean the other night I called your name out instead of Ares." She sat back staring at me.

I didn't know what to do; I mean I'm sure I was blushing, because she stared at my cheeks with fascination. "Well that explains why he wanted to dismember me." I laughed nervously. I ran my fingers through my hair and she sighed.

"Why?" She asked her eyes now faced the floor.

"Why, what?"

"Why do you torture me." she said looking down at the table.

To be honest I thought she was being a little dramatic.

The door soon opened to the waiter walking in, he placed our meals in front of us. Aphrodite talked to him again, he smiled at her and she smiled back, before leaving the room shooting me a glance and winking. I took a bit of my meal, feeling the juices flow onto my tongue.

It tasted amazing, perhaps even better than my mum's cookies.

"So enough of that, who do you intend to marry." Aphrodite asked her brilliant smile returning.

I wanted to answer her who, because deep down I knew who I would like to marry, if I had to.

**Bet you weren't expecting that one. Any way sorry it's all over the place I was tried and just wanted to get this out.**

**I'm still working on Kidnapped so don't worry half way through the chapter**

**Any way still tell me who you want him to be with because in the end they will end up with them. And don't forget to review. =)**


	13. I Enjoy a Picnic

**I was thinking that it would suck if Rick Riordan was trolling us and Annabeth actually wasn't on the Argo 2 just a thought**

**Anyway**

**Okay so I am trying to finish this story as fast as I can, as I already have a thought for the sequel. **

**Thanks for all of the comments they make my day. I love them all and you guys are amazing**

**Artemis: 13**

**Hestia: 10**

**Aphrodite: 2**

**Demeter: 1**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

**Enjoy**

I looked at the love goddess her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Well I'm not sure; I mean first I have to ask them on a date and stuff." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. She smiled brilliantly and chuckled. I looked up at her curiosity burning through my eyes.

She looked at me and nodded her head taking a bite of a steamed carrot. "You can have anyone, even me, unfortunately for me I am already married," she waved her hand like they did on movies unfortunately there was no ring on her finger so the movement was a little lost in translation. "But an affair isn't out of the question." She sent me a wink, in which I shivered in response, causing her to smile at my awkwardness.

I looked down at my potatoes on my plate and the idea of mashing them into tiny pieces started to look appealing. I refused to meet her eyes from across the table but I could hear the clatter of her knife and fork as she placed them on her plate.

"Your wedding will be massive, personally I am organising it, we are already getting the cake and invites ready and if you don't pick soon Hera will, and between you and me I heard some people are bribing her." She said, I continued to look at my food, it was becoming quite unappealing.

"Are you not hungry?" she asked, I had yet to take a bite of my food. While she was already half way through hers.

"No, it's just that the last time I ate food near a goddess, they drugged it, so I kind off don't eat with others anymore." I said flinging my peas around the plate. I looked up to her face her eyebrows furrowed as if she was thinking.

"Yeah but that was when we were trying to catch you to become a god." She said matter-factley she smirked a little as if to say I had under estimated her IQ.

"Well techniqly some of you still are trying to catch me, for something totally different than becoming a god." I answered she looked taken aback. Finally she shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

"I heard Grover and Juniper are getting married, and you're invited." She said starting a new conversation.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of him." I answered, it was true I was, all he ever talked about was Juniper, and know he was finally going to marry her it was great, in fact I bet he fainted when she said yes.

"Yeah well then I will see you there." she muttered as if hoping I wouldn't hear, yet knowing full well that I would.

"Wait, what?" I leant forward in my chair my hand placed on the table, scrunching the table cloth.

"Well he is lord of the wild, in a way he is one of us, and he invited us, he's a lovely satyr." She said her hand rolling a few peas around her plate.

It was silent for a few more minutes. My throat felt dry, I looked towards my drink my hand reaching for it.

I mean she wouldn't drug me would she.

I noticed her look up from me to my drink a small smile appearing on her lips. Okay maybe she would. Slowly I moved my hand away from my drink placing it into my lap.

* * *

><p>After my awkward dinner date, I guess you could call it, I went straight to the archery fields, I needed to practice and Ares was in the sword arena and I really didn't want to deal with him.<p>

I walked over to the box containing my bow, gently I pulled it out and walked straight over to the first target, I stood straight and loaded the arrow.

I fired and watched as it hit the second line from the middle, for me that was impressive.

"You could have hit the centre, if you straightened your arm more." Surprised I turned to find the maiden goddess her silver eyes even more so in the moonlight, but I mean no duh she is the goddess of the moon. She wore her usual clothing her quiver strapped to her back and in her hand was her bow.

"Sorry mi lady I didn't see you there I could go if you want?"I picked up the spare arrows that were unable to fit into the quiver. She shook her head and laughed.

"It is alright Percy. I could use the company." She said walking over she was in an older form, not much off from my own.

I stood back and watched as she fired an arrow straight into the target earning an immediate bull's eye. She smiled at her aim and looked back at me with a smug smile. "You're lucky you have me for a teacher." She stepped back and gestured for me to move forward.

I did so raising my arm. "Wait." She said, I felt her stand behind me and I couldn't control the blush that ran to my cheeks as I felt her warm breath tickle my neck. She adjusted my posture lifting my arm up. "There we go that should get you a bull's eye." She let go and I nodded my head, I knew she wasn't far away, I could still sense her.

I pulled the string back, keeping my arm straight. "I heard you went on a date with Aphrodite." She said softly, but it was enough to put me off my back shifted and my arm shot straight up, we watched as the arrow flew up into the night sky.

She whistled as it flew over the streets before plummeting into an empty bench.

"I didn't know you could suck that badly, then again you are a boy." I turned to face her smiling innocently.

"I hate you." I said trying to put on my best scowl.

"And I you." She replied smiling.

I shook my head and tried again this time hitting the bull's eye. "And you were saying."

She smirked slightly before pushing me out of the way and taking her position. I took my opportunity and snuck up behind her. As she pulled the bow back, I spoke. "What are you Jealous?" I asked loudly, it would have been enough to distract anyone however she hit the bull's eye.

I stood there stunned; she turned around and smiled at me. Her teeth almost as white as her brothers. "When you are as old as me and have an annoying brother like mine, it's hard to distract Me." she took a step behind me waiting for me to take my hit.

"But you never answered my question?" I asked I watched her freeze. "Are you jealous I went on a date with Aphrodite?" I smiled taking my stance, I made sure everything was perfect, and hopefully it was.

I pulled the bow back and again she spoke. "Maybe I am a little jealous." It wasn't much but it was enough for me to once again stuff up instead of going in the air it struck the ground barely missing my foot.

Slowly I turned towards her my mouth agape; she snickered, and then laughed. Falling to her knees.

"Oh my gods you really are easy to distract." She gasped out.

"So you are jealous?" I asked my eyebrows raised and my cheeks still burning from embarrassment.

She stopped laughing and stood up, pretending to wipe a tear from her eyes.

"Yeah I guess I am a little jealous." She paused and gave me a wry look. "I mean Aphrodite has never taken me out to dinner." She chuckled.

"Ha- ha very funny." I said stepping back a few steps.

"I know I can be pretty funny." She said getting in position, "I mean I am in two of my elements." She looked up towards the moon in the sky and back towards the target which had decided to move from side to side.

I smirked as she fired an arrow hitting the centre. I raised my eyebrows slightly, a plan forming in my mind.

She stood straight again in position, I could see her eyes darting from side to side, determining where and when to strike. She pulled the string back and I heard the sound of the string expanding.

"So do you want to go out with me?" I knew it was risky I mean surly she would turn me into a jackalope, surely. I watched in humour as the arrow hit jolted and nearly hit a tree.

She turned around one eyebrow raised; I could see fury in her eyes. But I could also see the blush in her cheeks. I froze giving her an innocent smile.

"Tomorrow. Lunch. 12 o'clock." She said before picking up her arrows and walking off.

I couldn't move, for one I had distracted Artemis the goddess of the hunt and two I now had a date with said maiden goddess and I didn't get a fluffy white tail or anything from it.

May be life was looking up for me.

* * *

><p>That morning I didn't have any classes which was great, but that brought my mind to the fact that I had a date with Artemis. And I kind of wish I had something to take my mind of it.<p>

The nerves were killing me. I mean my first date with Annabeth was bad but this is a woman who had sworn off men, and would turn them into jackalopes if they insulted her or if she felt like it.

And of course since I had nothing to do and had little sleep that night and was really nervous, I woke up at five thirty in the morning. Hades Apollo wasn't even up yet, he was probably, making his daily round past my house.

It is creepy when you go to the bathroom and look out a window to see Apollo slowly walking past his eyes trained on the house. It is scary.

I quickly changed into some shorts and a black long sleeve I put my joggers on and went for a run, it was good because it was quiet and no one was awake, except for a few morning and evening gods. But I usually don't talk to them so I was safe from awkward conversation.

I ran around Olympus, before heading to the sword arena, doing a quick swoop of the area to make sure Ares wasn't there and luckily he wasn't. I drew riptide and walked towards one of the auto matrons.

I must have been there for a while, because in the middle of a new move, where I would do a quick spin before lopping the head off, the move was mostly just for show, I noticed Ares sitting on a bench looking oddly clam and happy.

I capped riptide and walked over to him, I was pretty sure I smelt badly of B.O but hey I was training.

"Ares." I greeted before walking up the stairs. But before I could get any further he stopped me.

"Do you know what I like about you punk?" I turned to face him but he was facing the arena, a creepy smile still on his lips.

"What?" I asked standing awkwardly a few steps away from him.

"After my girlfriend sees you she comes straight to me, and gets what she wants from you, from Me." he said turning around smiling at me. "So in a way I should thank you for not sleeping with her." He turned back towards the arena his arms folded over his broad shoulders.

I stood there confused and a little flattered in a weird way. "Uhh... thanks?" I said pausing for a moment before turning around towards the stairs.

"No Thank you." He said, he turned around to face me "But if you sleep with her and take what's mine away from me, then you will be sorry." He smiled evilly before turning back around, standing and pulling his two handed sword from out of nowhere.

I ran straight to my apartment, looking at a watch, I had approximately five hours, I shrugged heading for a shower, before changing into my jeans and a plain white shirt. I was going to visit Grover and Juniper at camp.

I flashed straight to camp boarders, smiling and patting Landon, before walking into the big house. I hadn't seen this place since I left, and it felt good to walk in the boarders, like I was at home.

As soon as I entered the big house my heart ached for the old days, when things weren't complicated, and I was still a demi god, who was in love with their best friend. But I suppose things change.

"Chiron." I called I could hear the familiar screech of his wheel chair as he made his way over, he smiled warmly at me his eyes twinkling.

"Percy, my boy. How is god hood?" he asked.

I wanted to hug my old mentor but that would be weird so I smiled instead, shaking his hand. "It could be better." I said.

He looked up and smiled. "So I have heard. Now I am guessing your here to see Grover." I smiled and nodded, he simply gestured me forward with his head.

I followed him out towards the veranda. Outside Mr. D and Grover where in the middle of pinochle. I could tell Mr D knew I was there, as he straightened in his chair a little.

Grover however was more caught up in the game.

We stood there for a few minutes before Chiron cleared his throat causing Grover to look up.

It was funny, his eyes widened and for a few seconds he was quiet. Until finally he leaped off his chair and tackled me into a hug.

If I wasn't a god or use to Tyson's hugs I would have collapsed, but I stood my ground.

After a few seconds he let go of me and smiled.

"Heard your getting married G-man?" I said he smiled and blushed.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it when she said yes... I fainted." He confessed. I knew it doing a victory dance in my head I chuckled at him. He draped his hand around my shoulders just barley might I add, I had to duck a little for him, he took my away from the veranda into the big house.

"So Perce I was wondering if I could ask you something?" he sat me down on one off the old couches, standing in front of me he started to play with his hands.

"What is it G-man?" I was getting a little irritated, I hadn't learnt how to control my powers yet and being god of heroes in a camp for heroes, wasn't good I could hear everything people were thinking and seeing what they were seeing, it was giving me a headache.

"Well I was wondering if you could be my best man?" he looked down towards the floor. I froze for a moment before what he said sunk in.

"Of course." I jumped up and gave him a manly hug. "I would be honoured."

We spent most of the day inside talking; a few of the campers came to visit including Annabeth who was ecstatic to see me, a little more so. It was actually quite awkward reading her mind. But I couldn't control it.

Before I realised I had only a half an hour till my date. I left them going straight to my apartment. I showered again to make sure I didn't smell too bad, and wore my best jeans and a white polo. I tried to do my hair but unfortunately even as a god my hair was still messy and all over the place, giving up, I left.

By the time I arrived at her temple I was maybe a minute late.

She was standing outside, wearing jeans and a plain black shirt. Her auburn hair hung over her delicate frame. I smiled slightly upon seeing her.

She simply looked at me and blushed, before looking down at her feet.

"Mi lady." I greeted bowing. She looked up and smiled.

"Just call me Artemis, boy." She smiled walking ahead of me. she must have gotten halfway down the street before she noticed I wasn't following her, she turned her head around looking for me, seeing me she smiled and made a gesture for me to follow.

So I did.

We walked the streets of Olympus; everyone's eyes were located on us. It was quite embarrassing.

Artemis looked at a few nymphs and glared, a few smiled back and she chuckled, and I assumed they were her friends or attendants.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we rounded another corner.

"We are having a picnic, there is a garden, behind Demeter's temple." She saw my face pale and laughed. "Relax she is with Hestia, they are discussing matters for Persephone. You're safe."

We walked past a group of temples all clustered together, they all had engravings of wars and battles. Artemis caught me looking. "Your temple is going too hard to place somewhere seeing as your titles range but I assume it will be located here, with the war gods."

I shuddered. "Wow I will have great neighbours won't I?" she shook her head and smiled.

Finally we reached our destination, Demeter's Temple like the others was mad from marble, but unlike the others she had a cluster of plants growing around the temple, mostly the plants were wheat, but there were a few other green looking plants.

Behind the temple was a large garden, it was a bright green and looked like it was well kept for. I felt bad when I walked on the perfect grass as if I might bend a blade out of place trowing the whole garden off.

Rounding another corner I saw the picnic that had been set up, there were sandwiches, fruit, cookies, cakes and a few drinks. But the best part was that most of the food was blue.

I looked at Artemis in surprise, she shrugged her dainty shoulders and smiled, "I heard you like blue food." then she did something I wasn't expecting, she grabbed my hand dragging me over towards the picnic rug. "Come on I'm starving, and besides after this, you and me, archery field." She looked up at me pure determination in her eyes.

"Bring it on." I answered trying to use my most menacing face while I picked up an apple taking a large chunk from it.

She smiled evilly. "Oh it's on."

**So hope you enjoyed it, if not my apologies. **

**So please send requests of who you want Percy to end up with.**

**And don't forget to review =)**


	14. I Get into a Fight

**Sorry about the long wait not going to lie been a bit lazy, plus I had a lot of shifts at work as well as assignments and homework.**

**Loved all the comments and I thought I got Peleus' name wrong but I was too lazy to check anyway enjoy. **

**Artemis: 19**

**Hestia: 12**

**Aphrodite: 2**

**Demeter: 1**

**Minor Goddess: 1**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

The arrow hit the centre of the target.

And on the inside I died a little. She turned around a small smirk on her lips. I groaned as she strut past me a dance in her step. She stopped resting her arm on my shoulder. I looked away still leaning on my bow, but I could feel her gaze.

"Who won again?" she asked, her voice ringing in the afternoon air.

I turned towards her, she was smiling brightly. "You." I muttered.

She craned her neck placing her hands towards her ear. "I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked.

"You won." I spoke a little louder, but apparently it wasn't enough. I was well aware that a small crowd was beginning to surround us. I was grateful that Apollo was busy driving the sun chariot, at the moment. He would either kill me for going on a date with his sister or kill her for going on a date with me.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked again.

"YOU WON!" I shouted. She looked shocked for a second before smiling again and doing some weird motion with her fingers, it almost looked like she was... dancing?

I pushed her slightly and she smiled, punching my arm. I feigned a hurt expression and gripped my arm. "Ouch that really hurt."

She looked at me, pure determination in her eyes. "I'll show you what hurts." She smiled mischievously. And stomped her foot on my toe.

This time I didn't have to feign the pain that was coursing through me. I grabbed my foot and began hopping around, she smirked at me and I could hear the sound of laughter coming from the small crowd behind her.

Apparently she heard it to, she turned and inspected the crowd, and her smile only grew when her eyes rested on me again. She sat down next to me placing her hand on my foot.

"You should go to my brother, he will heal that in a second." She looked up at the sky and frowned. "Speaking of my brother, we have to swap duties." She carefully stood, once standing she looked down at me, and her eyes twinkled.

I felt my heart stop for a moment, before its regular beating occurred.

"We should do this again." She smiled one last time before leaving me alone to watch the moon rise.

After a couple of minutes of solitude, I teleported into Apollo's lounge room.

It was huge and had multiple marble statues of him in some weird positions. He seemed just as vain as the love goddess if not more.

After a few awkward seconds, in which I found a nice comfortable seat to sit in, the sun god Apollo came in.

A look of shock registered on his face before it grew cocky and kind of creepy.

Casually he leaned against one of his statues. I had to hold back the groan.

"We don't have training today so that only leaves one reason; you are deeply in love with me and are finally allowing me to bed you." He smiled while leaning against the statue his finger methodically drumming along his thigh.

I sat still motionless, and his smile grew wider. "Perfect, I will get the condoms." He pushed off the statue and almost walked out of the room.

I couldn't take it I shot out of my chair, landing on my saw foot. I ignored the stabbing pain.

"NO!" I screeched he turned around a look of shock on his face.

"So you don't want me to use the condoms." He asked his eyebrow rose.

"No. Yes. I mean no. Gah forget it." I muttered his face went from confusion to pure bliss, and he raced over towards me his lips puckering. I had only a second to act.

Just as he reached me I took a large step to the left causing him to fall into his chair. He sat up straight. "Oh I see." He muttered.

I sighed in relief hoping he got the picture. Sadly I was wrong. "So you want to play rough eh." He stood up and slowly advanced on me his fingers moving slowly in the air. Like that cartoon cat that use to chase the bird, Sylvester I think it was.

"Apollo, I am not interested. I hurt my foot; I need you to fix it." I pointed down for emphasis. Finally he looked down a thoughtful expression on his face.

Then again he looked up. "Role play?" he asked his eyebrows lifting and his voice a higher octave.

"This has nothing to do with sex or me coming on to you. I hurt my foot and I need you to fix it." I made sure to pronounce every word like talking to a child.

He looked down at my foot and sighed loudly, his shoulders slumping. "Fine, sit on the couch." Defeat was evident in his voice.

I followed his instructions, and while he was healing my broken foot, I had to thank Artemis for that later, he began talking to me about a girl he had met, and that she was pregnant, he told me he knew it was a girl and what he wanted her name to be, Lily, like the flower.

To be honest underneath the whole 'I'm going to rape you' thing Apollo was actually a pretty nice guy, except when his hand began travelling a little too far up my leg. Then I got concerned.

After half an hour my foot was long healed and he wished me goodbye while muttering something about 'getting laid.' I took that as my cue and left.

It wasn't long until I arrived at my apartment, the letters were becoming less frequent but the smell of perfume was becoming stronger.

Opening my window I watched the moon sail across the sky and I soon fell asleep, thinking of me and the moon.

* * *

><p>The sting of the light in the morning burnt my eyes, quickly I ran to the window closing the blinds as fast as I could.<p>

It took me a while to get my bearings and for my eyes to adjust but finally they did.

I stumbled around my apartment getting ready for my lessons, stubbing my toe a few times.

Until I remembered that lessons had been cancelled, why you ask, well lucky for me there is a meeting.

And relax it's an annual one, winter solstice the first one that I will be attending.

And that didn't start for a few hours so I had plenty of time to kill, and by kill I mean sleep. Has anyone ever told you being a god is exhausting, no? Well I am.

The thudding beside my head awoke me and standing in front of me was a concerned looking Hermes. His salt and peppered hair looking a little bit longer than usual.

"What?" I muttered rubbing the sleep that had accumulated in my eyes. I sat off the bed and stretched before standing.

He smiled back at me relief flooding his face. "Thank Zeus, I thought you were dead." He stepped back his hand over his chest.

"But I am immortal... I can't die." I questioned, standing I was slightly taller than him on our true forms and that gave me a confidence boost.

He looked at me for a moment. "I know that, I'm not Apollo." He said offended.

"I thought you like Apollo?" I asked I was beyond confuse know, I slipped on a clean shirt, leaving my jeans on. I had only just put them on before.

"I do like him, he is my brother but he is a bit of an idiot." He stepped out of the room throwing me a clean pair of pants and a collared shirt. "Dress nicely." He said before smiling widely that reminded me of a crocodile before closing my bedroom door.

I shrugged and began to dress.

I walked out my bedroom to find Hermes lying on my couch reading one of the love notes his eyes scanning over the page widening every so often. "Wow, they are very..." he seemed lost for words.

"Descriptive?" I offered.

"Yeah that's the word. Very descriptive. Who knew Persephone could use such colourful language." He whistled lowly to himself as he picked up another one.

"Yeah just don't tell Hades." I asked walking towards the kitchen; I grabbed a glass and a bottle of Coke. I know not healthy but hey when you can live forever you don't get too concerned with your health.

"Trust me I won't... mind if I keep a few of these." He asked picking up a few letters, his eyes never leaving the pages.

I blocked all thoughts out of why he wanted to keep the letters from my mind, clenching my eyes shut tightly, I nodded my head. "Yeah why not." I opened my eyes to see him stuffing letter after letter into his pockets.

He picked one up slowly. "You even got one from Aphrodite?" he asked looking at the letter as if it might explode.

I took a quick sip of my orange juice, still looking at him. "Yeah, do you want it, I haven't opened it, actually I haven't opened any off them recently, I stopped after I realised what they all were."

"Well you should be glad you haven't opened this yet, it has a love potion in It." he said nonchalantly, I spat my orange juice out covering my mouth. He looked at me one eyebrow rose. "So you didn't know? Well they seem to be getting desperate, been on any dates yet?" he plonked himself down on a couch opening another letter. Aphrodite's lay on a table by its self.

I couldn't tell him about Aphrodite, Hera or Artemis, then again two of those I had no idea I was on a date until the last minute, the other well she was a maiden and had sworn the company off men, and her brother who was obsessed with me, would either come after me or her perhaps even both of us.

I shook my head innocently. "No, why do you ask?" I took a quick sip of my drink ignoring his smug facial expression.

Leaning over the arm of the chair he wore a lopsided grin. "I am the Prince of lies, you do realise this?"

"Yeah your point?" I was trying my best to act brave and to put on an innocent facade.

"I can tell when people are lying." He said his eyes closed in a lazy way as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Really that's very interesting, please go on." I leaned over the counter with a fake interested expression on my face.

"You're a dick, and I am a nice person, who won't ask their friend any more questions." he said turning back to the letter in his hand.

"You are just as much of dick as I am." I took the last sip of my OJ placing it on the table. "When you're ready?" I stood at the door wearing a jacket I had bought, it looked stylish and it was both warm and comfortable, so it was a win-win situation.

Lazily he removed his eyes from the letter, and then his eyes widened in recognition as a silent 'Oh' sprung from his lips. He jumped off the couch leaping over to the door the letters in his hands and his pockets. "I will meet you there, I should drop these off at my place before I get to the meeting, and I mean they would all kill me and possibly you if they found out about this." he looked down at his hands and pockets for effect.

"Yeah, maybe I have enough to worry about; I don't need a bunch of homicidal girls chasing after me." I ran my finger through my hair.

"Good point, see you there." he was about to leave when he stopped himself. "By the way forgot to mention this to you, but it is one of my nights off, so we." He pointed a spare finger at himself then at me. "And a few others are going out. There is no way out of this you have to come." He shot me a quick grin before flashing out.

* * *

><p>During the meeting I took my usual place behind my father.<p>

The campers were visiting, which was kind of awkward as I would occasionally catch them trying to talk to me. They apparently didn't know I could read their minds, because Clarisse was wondering if she could beat me in arm wrestling, the Stoll's were planning some weird trick which all I want to say it involved a duck, Sticky tape and a pig. And even with that I couldn't really explain what they were thinking, the creepy thing was they were thinking the same thing at the same time, Annabeth was thinking of designing a statue and about the last time we hung out with Thalia, while Drew and a few of her sisters were well, thinking of very uncomfortable things while staring at me.

I leaned right back against my chair using my hand to cover my face and hopefully ease some discomfort. But that didn't work.

The meeting went on for another hour and I swore I was going to die from boredom. I rolled my head around my chair, trying to get rid of the sleepy feeling.

Luckily after Zeus droned on about something that seemed to even be putting himself to sleep the meeting ended with a simple farewell to the campers, which in a way I was both glad and sad about.

I stood off my throne; dad sent me an apologetic glance, probably about me having to stay up here before he himself disappeared. I walked straight over to Hermes, giving a smile and a wave to Artemis, that was clearly aimed for her and no one else, but for some reason three other people smiled and waved, Artemis noticed this and chuckled before waving and flashing out of the room.

Hermes must have noticed me because the next thing I knew his arm was around my shoulder as he steered me out of the room. "Obviously you have been to an Olympus party, but have you ever been to a mortal night club?" he asked as he led me towards the elevator.

"No I'm too young." I answered, the doors opened and he pulled me inside.

"You are a god, we can just manipulate the mist or create an I.D, anyway, the clubs aren't as good as our parties but there are mortal women, so actually it is better." He shrugged removing his arm. He leaned against one of the walls as he stared at the roof.

"So... who is going?" I asked.

"Me and you obviously, Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, a few of the muses, I'm not sure which ones, Dionysus and I'm not sure who else, pretty well any one that feels like it." he looked down at me slowly and smiled.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" I asked I took a step back because his eyes were starting to creep me out.

"Have you ever thought of having Demi-gods?"

* * *

><p>The loud hum of the music was starting to distract me from my objective.<p>

Ares was over by the bar having an argument with a man who looked just as big as him and looked like he was a security guard on a break. I wasn't sure what the argument was about but, the others had all separated and I had escaped from a few of the goddesses and a few drunken girls.

Although there was a large group who continued to look at me. I didn't know why because there were no heroes among them but I caught the jest of it by the way there eyes would look me up and down before looking at the empty seat at their table, I knew why they were doing it but I gave them a shake of my head and continued to watch one of my mentors.

Ares was looking really drunk and I could easily tell he was slurring his words.

But I waited to see if there was really going to be any trouble. Then it happened as his fist connected with his jaw, Ares jerked back a little as the security guard stood, his tall powerful frame almost blocking Ares out.

But I knew that didn't frighten the war god. He was easily frightened but this seemed almost too easy for him. He smiled menacingly as another security guard went to his aid. He pushed him off and aimed a loud and steady punch for the guys jaw.

I would have watched this for entertainment but he was drunk and a drunken war god in a fight is not good, for one he would use all his strength which would either shatter the guys jaw permanently or kill him.

Then I did the stupidest thing. Jumping over the large crowd and landing straight in front of the security guard, I had no time to prepare for the assault or even block it.

Ares over sized fist connected with my jaw, with an earth shuddering jolt. There was a loud WHAP!

And I collapsed grabbing hold of my jaw, insanities pouring out of my mouth.

I grabbed his shirt pulling him closer, the smell of vodka burning my nose. "Leave." I growled at the god. I will admit not the smartest thing I could have done.

He simply smiled back. His eyes glazed over. He couldn't take his alcohol.

He kicked me in my privates. I felt the wind go out of me as his fist collided with my stomach. Immediately I collapsed to the ground tears threatening to spill.

I looked up to see him dancing around his fists ready for another plight. "Get up sea spawn." He laughed. Then he stopped and went to stomp on my stomach again. I rolled to the side about to get up. There was a crowd surrounding us and I really wished someone would help me. I stood shakily to my feet.

"Ares you have had too much to drink, go home." I pleaded.

Truth was I was getting my arse kicked by the god of war after 12 year old mortal me defeated him, it was quite humiliating.

"Shut it punk." He growled he reached for were his sword usually lay sheathed, luckily Aphrodite had advised him to keep it at home. Not finding it he lay a heavy punch onto my nose.

I could feel the pain spread, almost losing my concentration and my true form, which could kill every mortal here.

But I remembered what Athena had told me about not losing my self control in front of mortals. And something Artemis told me during our date. 'Don't do anything rash and you won't be like them.'

She was right, I didn't want to be like a war god, but in a way I was, I pushed my mind past the small part of me that wanted to rip his throat out and stood still.

"Ares calm down, let's just talk about this." sadly he wasn't having it, swinging a punch I easily dodged. He took another swing which I dodged again.

His fist went in for another one, I would have dodged or deflected it if Aphrodite didn't squeal and shout something about her 'two loves fighting for her.'

His fist connected with my nose, and I fell back into the crowd, ichor spilling down my face. My head hurt like crazy, yet I could feel myself slowly healing. But there was a deep stabbing pain at the back of my head.

Blotches of pain splotched my vision, I looked up to see Mr D and Hermes holding an intoxicated Ares back as he tried to move forward like Cerberus when you hold a red rubber ball in front of him.

I felt hands hold my head off the ground, as words of encouragement were whispered in my ears; I looked up at Apollo and Aphrodite each with a concerned look on their faces.

But they weren't the faces I wanted to see.

I wanted my Father, Hestia... Artemis.

**So hope you enjoyed if not I am sorry, **

**Don't forget to vote on who you want him to be with.**

**Don't forget to review =) **


	15. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**Hey guys sorry about the late update, all of the reviews made my days. **

**You are all the best readers out there and I salute you.**

**Anyway hop you all enjoy.**

**I in no way Own PJatO or HoO**

I was running there was nothing but trees, hundreds of them, I felt my breathing become heavier and my lungs started to feel like ice. My feet started to get heavier as I trudged along the forest floor. I heard paces behind me start to quicken.

I knew this forest I had spent a few nights here, when I was running from the gods. I jeered to the left, I was about to climb one of the trees but my frames although slim was too bulky for me to climb that fast. I continued to run trying to avoid the broken tree limbs and roots that stuck from the ground.

Unfortunately my legs started to move slower and slower, I looked around the world around me started to turn a dark red almost like blood.

"She doesn't love you. She never will." The voice purred.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I screamed my legs became almost rooted to the spot, the rest of my body refused to move.

The voice just repeated the same thing, this time I was able to move my arms, I grabbed riptide from my pocket, but instead of being the usual copper colour it was silver stained with blood. I carefully dipped my finger in the crimson liquid.

"You know what you did." The voice purred softly, yet it held enough vicious undertones to scare me.

"What have I done?" I asked before the dream faded.

* * *

><p>My hearing came back before I could see anything.<p>

And I heard the two people I did not want to hear.

"What do you think he will wake up and announce his undying love for you?" A voice purred it sounded kind yet deadly exactly like the one in my dream.

"Well it is a better thought then him jumping on and allowing you to take him as your lover." The other voice retorted, in a similar cool demeanour. I could easily tell the voice was male and was easily detectable, his very voice sounded like a rhythm.

"You and I were both thinking it so shut up." The voice hissed. "Besides don't you have other patients to attend to." I could easily tell she was pleased with herself. There was a slight pause and the shuffling of hands and feet.

"Dear Zeus Apollo if you dare start a Haiku, I personally will murder you." A new voice entered the fray and I swear a light blush must have covered my cheek as my heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah listen to your sister idiot." Aphrodite mumbled.

"Oh and Aphrodite, Persephone wanted to talk to you, she said it was urgent."

"HA!" Apollo shouted and I'm pretty sure Aphrodite grumbled loudly.

"Fine." She grumbled as the legs of her chair scratched the floor. "I'll be back later." It sounded almost like a threat; she gripped my hand tightly and kissed my cheek. You don't have to be head over heel for the love goddess not to get the feelings of butterflies when she touches you.

A few minutes passed before I heard the soft angelic laughter. "I know your awake I can see you smiling like an idiot." She chuckled.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "How long have I been out?" I asked she looked at me and her face dropped.

"Almost three days, we only just got Poseidon to leave you side; the seas have been a wreck. Ares is in a lot of trouble." She looked off into the distance almost as if she was analysing her next move.

"Why didn't you fight back?" she asked standing motionlessly, but her eyes showed a deep concern that made me feel important.

"I didn't want to be like Ares. I don't want to be a god associated with war, that's why he is teaching me, that will be my main priority won't it, I mean most of my categories come under battle and war, I figure it's just a matter of time until I turn into him, I don't want that." I looked out towards the window where the city of Olympus was in full bloom.

In one swift movement she was standing next to me her hand on my cheek. "You won't be your different." I smiled up at her and she smiled back.

"Hang on. You said I was out for three days, how could I be out for three days, how could I even be out, I'm a god doesn't this not happen when you immortal?" her face dropped as she stepped away from me slowly.

"It's not supposed to happen, but it did for you, Athena and Apollo have been discussing scenarios, where a simple punch has knocked another god out and there is only when way it could happen." She sat on the edge of the bed and watched me.

"What is that scenario?" I was almost too scared to ask. What if I was the first Immortal to be diagnosed with some disease that could kill me?

She took a deep solid breath before looking out the window. "It didn't work." Was all she said. I was confused, what didn't work? Am I dyeing? Why is no one telling me anything?

"What didn't work?" I asked sitting up, causing my head to almost wobble and I felt the room start to spin.

"You're not fully a god." She looked back at me with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean, we had the ceremony I ate that stuff, I have these powers." I shot off questions but she just shook her head.

"We think someone switched some of the ambrosia, giving you half the strength, you're immortal in a way like my hunters."

"Wait, so you telling me someone switched the ambrosia giving me my powers and making me never age, yet I can still die from diseases and injuries. Who did this? What was the point of you guys kidnapping me then?" I was almost shouting and I could hear myself shouting. But I couldn't stop, my lips kept moving and I started talking about how my life was turning into a soap opera, I could see Artemis look like she wanted to shoot me for talking to her like this but I couldn't stop, all my anger and frustration kept flowing from me and she was the person who just so happened to be next to me when I cracked.

"We never kidnapped you." Her voice sounded like ice and I should have been scared or at least a little nervous.

"Then WHY am I here, because HALF of you couldn't KEEP it in your PANTS!" I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I knew a few of the gods wouldn't even walk here to catch a glimpse of all this they would probably just poof up right next to us.

"Perseus if you DARE speak like this to me again, I swear on my father..."

"You'll swear what? You know what I don't even care what you swear upon, this whole thing is ridiculous."

"Hey what is going on here?" Apollo had rounded the corner, I knew for a fact he would take his sisters side. He had the protective brother thing down pat.

I glared at the sun god, he didn't shrink back, he took a step in front of his sister, his eyes level with mine, and I wouldn't put it past him to attack me while I was in a hospital bed, unable to move.

"It is nothing brother, I just thought he was different. But I guess he's just like all the other war gods." She looked at me with a short glare but dare I say it almost looked like she was more upset than angry, before walking out of the hospital room.

But those words, possibly hurt more than being dipped in the river of Styx. I felt my heart rip into two, as I replayed the words she said. I felt like ice, my warmth had disappeared.

"What did you do to her?" he asked his voice seemed choked as if he were about to burst into tears but his stance said something differently.

"I hate you." I hissed at him before lying down on my side. "I hate you all."

* * *

><p>I lay in bed for days visited by every possible god on Olympus, my father the most often visiting me every day, but she never came.<p>

Every time the door would open my heart would skip a beat as my thoughts rushed to her, but it usually ended up being Apollo and Athena coming in to test me, or some nymph who would offer me flowers.

By the third day my room was covered with flowers and get well cards, most of them were from camp but a few from everyone else. But that really didn't matter I messed up, I broke her heart.

I was a half caste I didn't belong in the mortal or immortal world. Sure I was like the hunters but they were hunters and I was a god, plus they had decided to become hunters, where as I had been forced. I had been stripped of my right to decide my future and now I was like this, with nothing to show for it, nothing but a few admirers and flowers.

More days past, I had refused the nectar and ambrosia, so they resorted in trying to shove it down my throat, I could see the edge of panic in their eyes, their hero was dying and there was nothing they could do about it, the face that hurt the most to look in was my fathers, the way they would be red and puffy whenever he entered my room.

But she still didn't return.

One night I lay on my bed the moon light shining in from the window, its brightness had deflated like a balloon, and instead of the soft silver glow it was just an ugly grey colour.

"You need to eat." I looked up at the noise, the sound of my friend, Hermes.

"We all need a lot of things." I whispered still looking out at the moon.

"She hasn't asked about you." He said taking a seat on one of the chairs.

I puffed up my chest, and looked around my room at all the cards from my admirers. "I don't need her; I can have anyone I choose."

"Well then choose." Hermes looked at me with a look telling me he caught out my bluff.

I deflated and looked at the flowers beside my bed, they soft colours reminding me off the ocean, I picked up the shell next to it, remembering what my father said to me.  
><em>"You can hear the ocean wherever you go, just remember that I love you son." <em>

"He knows what your planning." I looked back up at the messenger of the gods, his eyes showing sorrow and sadness. "In a way we all do, we just don't want to believe it. Zeus is going to place you in my care, he is hoping that because your with a friend you might stay, he would have put you with your father or Hestia but your father would hide you and it is a risk for a male to live with a maiden." He looked out towards the window his eyes glazing over. "I don't want to lose you like I lost Luke, but I know this must be done. Tomorrow when you come to stay with me I will have a bag packed with supplies, and you will be free to leave, but you can't tell me where you are going, they will know where you are if that happens."

I looked into Hermes eyes, and my own eyes started to tear up. "Thank you. Thank you." I smiled at him; he turned back slowly, showing only a smile of sadness.

"Just remember, it is only a matter of time for them to find you, now you are a threat. When you leave you will be a god gone rogue. I have already mentioned this to your father; he says he is shocked that I came up with this plan and not my sister." He chuckled to himself as if relieving the pressure off his shoulders.

"Hermes I really owe you one." He shut his eyes and shook his head standing up.

"You don't owe us anything, we owe you, sadly, and I think there are only few of us who know this."

I sat still for a moment as Hermes kissed the top of my forehead; he smiled slightly, before walking out with nothing but a wave.

* * *

><p>Slowly I walked out of the hospital Hermes on one side and my father on the other, it made me feel stupid and weak, but in a way compared to every other god I was weak, and well I am not the sharpest tool in the shed.<p>

By the time we arrived in Hermes palace, a bag was packed with money, nectar, ambrosia, clothes and even a map. I looked up at the god of messengers who simply shrugged, and walked out of the room.

Leaving me with my father, he looked down at me and smiled sadly. "You are always welcome in the sea." He gripped my shoulder tightly, his lips pressed together, like he was trying to hold himself together.

"Thanks dad." I went to hug him, and for a moment I didn't want to let go, I had run from everyone and everything and here I was, doing it all again.

**Yeah sorry guys it was a bit short but anyway, as you can guess this is the final chapter, the story is shorter than I expected but I felt as if I needed to end it here.**

**Anyway there WILL be a SEQUEL so chill. **

**It will be Pertamis, so as you can tell voting is over unless I change my mind, but I doubt that.**

**Glad you all enjoyed this one, and the sequal will be out soon, not sure what I am going to call it but it will begin with the word NO.**

**So thank you all for reading sorry to end it like I said it kind of just felt right for me.**

**Anyway review with your thoughts and feelings on this **

**Thank you all Keenbeanz =)**


	16. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Sorry for those people who probably got excited as I hate it when this happens but I was asked and I shall carry out what people had asked me to do (wow I sound fancy). The sequel is called No Chance and it is up, so hope you enjoy it if not once again sorry. I would like to thank EVERYONE for reading/reviewing/favouriting/alerting and all that other stuff for this story, it really made my day's and hopefully this can do the same. So THANKYOU EVERYONE!  
><strong>

**Keanbeanz. **


End file.
